


The Goddess of Creation

by ichigokage



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: F/M, Mother-Son Relationship, yandere Cell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigokage/pseuds/ichigokage
Summary: Set after the events of FighterZ. The human soul returns to it's body; a woman named Eclair. As she's heading to a life changing interview, she comes across a fatally wounded dog and miraculously revives it! She is confronted by Beerus and Whis, ultimately kidnapped and hears earth shattering news: she is the reincarnation of the Goddess of Creation!An original story with familiar characters as the new Goddess of Creation takes her mantle and comes into new power.





	1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> I have been watching a LOT of FighterZ link videos, along with rewatching Battle of Gods and Resurrection F and this all came to me two days ago. I want to see how people take this and how it goes. The two I've talked to about Eclair already love her and that my idea is pretty interesting so that's reassuring!
> 
> Please kudos, comment and share with your fans!

In East City, a girl named Eclair shifted in her bed stiffly. She was short; maybe five foot two and her long, wavy platinum blond hair was a tangled mess from her slumber, pink eyes heavy as her body just wanted more sleep. She felt like she’d been trampled by a stampede, all her muscles ached as if she’d been fighting or something. She yawned and scratched her head groaning loudly as she did a few stretches. “I guess those crazy dreams affected my body too. Stupid sleep acrobatics.” She grumbled and began brushing her hair which was a task in itself. But she loved how it looked long, so she never cut it regardless of how much of a handful it was. She’d trim away split ends of course though.

She looked over to see her Sphinx cat Plum curl upon her still warm pillow. She was named so due to her dark skin tone. Eclair walked into an adoption shelter and saw the naked kitten and just felt a connection with the small creature. Plum was now eight years old and Eclair could not imagine life without her. “I didn’t wake you I assume, lazybones?” she barely got a swish of the thin tail of her feline and she giggled with a grin, opening the drape so some warm sun would bathe her bed. “Morning, Plum~!” she sang, placing a kiss upon her wrinkly forehead.

As she looked over her cat, she felt a familiarity. “You know…I think you were in my dream, Plum.” The cat’s ear twitched, one green eye peeking at her. “I’m serious! You were like a person. You were reeeeeallly tall and wore strange blue clothes. You had a sassy and elegant companion as well.” Her voice drifted off as she began recalling more of her dream. “Yeah. And that wasn’t the weirdest thing. There were all these really strong people! Most of them looked human but could turn their hair gold. Two little boys turned into one with like rockstar long hair. Then these bad guys I guess. They looked the strangest. A man that I’d describe as a lavender colored devil with just as colorful minions.”

She shivered as she remembered the two that left the biggest impression on her. “Then this white and purple guy with a super long tail being cold and cruel but I guess he grew fond of me? He tried inviting me to his space army. And…some giant cicada dude wanting to absorb me! He said it’s a compliment cause he’s so freaking perfect!” Eclair felt something soft on her arm and looked down to see Plum’s paw resting there, like she was reassuring her owner that the dream was behind her. She sighed softly and picked the cat up. “Thanks, Plum. While aliens are no doubt real, I doubt those kinds of guys are gonna pop up in my life. I admit, this dream makes me want to take up martial arts again.”

 

She kissed the top of her cat’s head and setting her back down on the pillow. “Now, I’ve gotta get ready! Got a big interview at that prestigious bakery today!” she declared, hopping up and dashing to her bathroom for a brisk shower. Her apartment was small but cozy to her. She didn’t need much. It was a simple one bedroom and one bathroom setup. She was happy to have a tub-shower with a decent sized kitchen to practice her cooking and baking skills. 

Plum dozed back off, lazily sunbathing as Eclair bathed, soon coming out and plugging in her hair dryer. “These aren’t the best for hair, but I want to leave the best impression possible.” She dried her hair and had a bowl of oatmeal with chopped fruit and orange juice before getting dressed in a gray slacks and pulled on a simple white blouse with a light pink blazer. “I think this looks professional enough. I really need this job.” She softly prayed as she pulled her now dry hair into a ponytail. 

She grabbed her pastel pink messenger bag and pulled it over her shoulder after checking everything she needed was inside then took out her keys. “Wish me luck, Plum! Our lives will be so much better if I get this position!” she called out, leaving and locking the door behind her.

Eclair called hopped on her bike, thankful the weather was nice out so she wouldn’t have to waste money on a cab. She saw the bakery after about twenty minutes of peddling and stopped when she saw the light turn red, shrieking soon after as a black car sped through the light. “The hell?!” after she calmed down, she continued her ride, coming closer to her destination when she heard a shrill whine.

Her heart told her to follow the cries and she did. Her heart stopped and eyes began to water when she came across a dog on the side of the rode, bloodied from being hit by what she assumed was a car. Probably the same one that sped passed her just moments ago. She stifled soft cries as her hand covered her mouth. Something in her told her to go to the creature’s side. Again, she listened, finding her body beside the heavily injured animal in milliseconds, faster than she’s ever moved in her life. “You poor thing…you’re in such pain.” Her voice was calm and warm, but still full of emotion as she rested her hands on the dog’s head, gently caressed it and the other moved as carefully as it could, coming to rest on the wound on its ribcage.

She could feel so many broken ribs and tears fell from her eyes and forced a smile. “You’re so strong, still holding on.” She wanted to pull out her phone and call someone to try and pick the dog up but now she couldn’t move. Something held her in place. She then heard a voice telling her to focus. Her eyes closed and she did her best to focus, her breath hitching as she felt the hand on it’s ribs begin to tingle…

 

Meanwhile; at Capsule Corp. The God of Destruction, Lord Beerus and his attendant Whis were enjoying a feast to celebrate the victory over Android 21. The villains had scattered to the winds, only Ginyu following Frieza unsurprisingly.

Beerus eagerly gobbling down whatever he could get his claws on. “Whis, you must try this! It’s ice cream but on a waffle cone!” he exclaimed, face sticky from the Neapolitan ice cream. 

“Oh my! This is quite a nice combination. I’ve grown quite fond of chocolate and mint flavors. A cooling yet sweet sensation.” Whis sighed with a huge smile.

The two ceased their feast as they both felt a familiar yet old power. “Whis. Tell me you felt that as well.” The deity’s eyes were widened for a few seconds as he focused on the power, his chest warm with nostalgia.

“Yes, Lord Beerus.” He answered, summoning his staff and gazing into the all seeing gem atop it. “It seems she has resurfaced again. In East City it seems.” He told his charge, a look of welcome relief on his face. “It’s been so long.”

Beerus stood, impatience etched onto his face. “Yes. Centuries. She certainly has taken her sweet time. Let’s go Whis.” Beerus was evidently in a rush. He was not a patient god by any stretch of the imagination.

“I understand you wish to see her again, Lord. But, it would be rude to leave a gathering with no word.” He noticed Beerus grumble but give in and follow him. Whis came up to the table and cleared his throat, “Pardon me, Lady Bulma.” He began, gaining her attention. “I am sorry, but we must leave. There’s something we must investigate.” He explained, both giving a bow to the table.

“Oh? Well, it must be important if you two are turning down a feast.” Bulma joked with a friendly smile.

“Yes. A very important and old friend popped up. Urgent God business.” Beerus told them, setting a hand on Whis’ shoulder. “Off to East City, Whis. And be quick about it!” 

“Yes, Lord. Farewell, everyone~.” Whis used his power, boosting it further to rush to East City.

 

Eclair was still concentrating, her heart racing. She could FEEL the bones mending themselves. What was she doing?! More importantly HOW?! She was not going to complain though, she could also feel the dog’s breathing settling from it’s ragged panting. She felt the tingling in her hands fade then felt something wet swipe across her face, making her open her eyes. 

The dog was on its four legs again! And it was licking her face in gratitude. “I…I saved you? H-how?” her emotions were now confused but so happy that she saved its life. Tears of grief became tears of relief and joy as she hugged the dog.

“So, you finally resurfaced.” She heard a deep voice behind her and she turned and felt her entire body freeze. The two in front her were exactly what she saw in her dream. A tall and purple cat-man with long ears and an effeminate man with high styled white hair. Both in eccentric and colorful clothing. 

“Ah here you are, Lady! It’s been far too long!” the blue skinned man had a lighter and friendly voice, both spoke as if they knew her. 

Eclair gathered herself, knees slightly shaky from seeing these men that were once in her dream. She steeled herself and kept her voice firm, “Just who are you two. You talk like you know me. But, I’ve never seen wither of you in my life.” She told them bluntly, noticing the cat’s eyes twitch in irritation while the more human of the two just chuckled.

“Well, yes, that reaction is understandable. This is our first time meeting in this life, Lady. My name is Whis.” He introduced himself, moving closer, “And I must ask you to cooperate and come with us please. It is a most urgent matter.” 

“Oh, my name is Eclair. It’s nice to- wait…” Eclair took a moment to register everything he said and her eyebrows knitted together, “Well whatever it is can wait. I’m busy right now. I have a big interview-”

The big cat glared slightly and disappeared, appearing in front of her in an instant, making the human jump back, “I can assure you, what we have to tell you is far more important than some interview.” A large, clawed hand gripped her arm. 

“Lord Beerus! Surely you know how to behave!” Whis scolded, moving between the two. “Please forgive him, Lady Eclair. He’s just been waiting for you for so long.”

Eclair glared at this Beerus guy, “Then he can wait until my interview is done! This will help set me up as a world renowned baker in no time!” she hollered, not appreciating someone trying to push her around.

Whis sighed, feeling irritation but also how familiar this scenario was. “So you like to bake? I would love to try some of your treats.” He said, trying to smooth the situation over but quickly noticed Eclair move around him, no doubt heading to the bakery they were close to. “Lady Eclair, please!” Whis pleaded.

“Like I said, AFTER my interview!” she growled, expecting it to be the final word as she picked up her bag.

Before she could get far, she felt a hit to the back of her neck and she immediately fell unconscious, Beerus catching her and carrying her. “Beerus! You can’t treat her like that!” Whis gazed disapprovingly at his charge.

“She refused to listen to reason. I didn’t want the first impression to go like this but, I had no other option. Let’s just get home.”

Whis gave Beerus no response as he teleported them, taking almost thirty minutes to get back home and Beerus took her into his vast nap chamber, setting her on his bed. “Whis, go fetch Frieza and that Ginyu fellow. They aren’t doing anything particularly productive. I have an idea for her guardian.” 

“Frieza, my Lord? If you say so.” He bowed his head before leaving the chamber and Beerus alone with Eclair.

Beerus sat beside the bed and rested his hand upon hers, tail lazily swaying in contentment. “Didn’t want to have to bring you here this way.” He sighed and felt her fingers twitch beneath his palm, “Though it is reassuring that you still have that fiery yet caring spirit. Saving a dog as your awakening.” He reclined his head and looked up to the ceiling, gently squeezing her hand. “The path before you will be hard, but I know you’ll persevere. You have many times before this on. You kept me waiting for centuries but, welcome back, Goddess of Creation.”


	2. Chapter 2: A Sweet Yet Heartwrenching Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A knocked out Eclair has a very vivid dream about the previous Goddess' final moments alive . Frieza and Ginyu arrive and are told they must look after the new Goddess to ensure a strong awakening. And Beerus apologizes?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap. Three good comments already?! That's awesome! I'm glad the ones reading this are enjoying themselves and Eclair! Thank you so much.   
> I will try uploading whenever I can. But I have to do a chapter for my other two stories as well. I'm gonna try doing one for this and the others before I start at my new job. After that, I will try typing on my days off. 
> 
> Until then, please enjoy the new chapter. Comment, kudos and do share with your friends!

Eclair felt herself floating in a vast expanse of space, small planets dotted the area. She saw two people also floating slightly above a giant platform. It almost looked kind of like a planter. It was only covered with grass with a huge patch of dirt in the center. Eclair concentrated and managed to move closer to the pair.

She could now make out the cat man that knocked her out. Beerus was his name? But, this woman felt somewhat familiar to her. Her skin was dark and her hair was long, curly and pink like cotton candy, golden eyes trying to hide sadness. They both looked upset but were trying to smile. Beerus had an arm around her waist and was nuzzling her neck, his tail limp. 

“I am happy we found each other again, Beerus.” Her voice was soft and serene. Eclair could see love in those golden eyes. Not too far off was the tall blue man that introduced himself as Beerus’ attendant. His eyes were forlorn, she could swear there were tears as well. 

Beerus moved his head back, his face scrunched up like an upset child. “But it’s barely been a thousand years, Tira! After so long a wait, this is hardly fair! There’s still more for you to create. This universe still needs you.” He explained, ears beginning to droop. 

Tira shushed him softly, the childish god surprisingly obeying, “This is the cycle, love. I’ve used too much energy. We’ll find each other when I return. We always do.” She reassured him, resting her forehead to his, one of her hands gently scratching the back of his head, his tail twitching slightly as he pulled her as close as he could. 

Despite this being a dream, Eclair felt as if she had been intruding on a very tender exchange. This whole scene, from hat she could read from their emotions was heartfelt and heartbreaking at the same time.

“Whis and I will find you. We’ll find a way to make you stronger.” His voice sounded like it was cracking from trying to keep his emotions in check. “A mere fifteen hundred years is not enough for me. We’ll be together longer next time, Tira. I promise you that.” He told her, his grip tightening around her, refusing to let her go knowing she’ll be gone soon.

Tira couldn’t help the tears that slid down her cheeks, “I’ll try finding a strong body for myself then. I can’t wait to see you both again.” She sniffled and wrapped both her arms around his torso, not wanting to leave either. “I have one request, love.” 

“Anything you request of me will be done, my lady. Just tell me.” Beerus’ other hand made it’s way to her hair. 

Tira took a few moments to wipe her eyes before speaking, “When…when I go, I’m leaving what remains of my power to you in a special seed.” As she began to speak, her body began to glow gold, small orbs scattering off slowly, starting from her feet. Eclair could feel tears of her own as her heart began to tremble. Tira softly kissed Beerus’ cheeks, keeping a smile on her face. “Please, plant it here. I’ll grow you a beautiful home. A planet for the three of us for when I return. Please promise me, Beerus.” She pleaded, hands cradling his head as she was now fading away, only her body above her torso now. 

Beerus couldn’t hide his distress at this point, seeing someone so important to the universe and, most importantly to him disintegrate in his arms. “Of course I will. I could never turn down anything from you.” He was chewing the inside of his cheek as he saw the glow taking her up to her shoulders.

Whis quickly went to their sides, “I will tend to your seed with the utmost care, Lady Tira. I promise you. This will be the most beautiful planet in the cosmos. Until then, please rest and find a suitable form, Lady.” 

All Beerus could hold now was her head, which was still smiling despite the tears, “Thank you, Whis. I shall miss you very much.”

“And I you, madam. It has been a pleasure as always.” Whis said as he cast a sad smile to the decaying Goddess who again pressed her forehead to Beerus’.

 

“It’s been fun, Beerus. I look forward to seeing you again. I love you.” Were her final words, all the glittering golden orbs now taking shape into a small seed that radiated energy. The seed was shifting in colors and resembled a beautiful and flawless gem.

It fell into Beerus’ hand and he gazed upon it, a torrent of emotions in his heart. “Whis. Let’s find the best place to plant this. I am curious as to what will grow from such a seed. And I will not break a promise.” Whis nodded and the two flew to the currently empty planet, landing in the center of the large dirt mound.

Beerus had Whis dig a proper hole and he set the seed inside with as much care as he could. Even though this was to lead to a new creation, it was Tira’s last creation and it felt similar to a funeral. Both covered the seed with fresh dirt with heavy hearts.

Beerus sighed heavily. “Shall you rest now, Lord? I know this always weighs heavy upon you.” Whis suggested, conjuring the God’s bed and blankets for him.

“Yes. But, I’m going to rest here for a while. Feel her energy for as long as I can.” He curled up beside the buried seed, his head resting over the mound, swearing her could feel her still. 

“I will make an exception this time.” Whis said as he placed a blanket over Beerus and conjuring a table and chair so that he could sit nearby.

Eclair dried her eyes, virtually a sobbing mess but her soft cries were halted as she saw a golden orb come from the dirt and fly to her. It felt warm and kind. “Do not cry, Eclair. We will make this universe beautiful and full of life. Please, grow strong for both of us.”

 

Beerus kept his attention on the passed out Eclair. She looked nothing like Tira. Though, to be fair, Eclair was a different race entirely. He gasped softly as he saw her face scrunch into a look of sadness. He leaned in closer, there were tears pricking the edges of her closed eyes. “Tears? What’s happening in your mind right now?” he wondered, his hand reaching out to gently caress her hair, letting some strands slide off his claws. 

There was a knock to the door and Whis entered, “My Lord, Frieza and Ginyu are waiting in the dining area. I had to bribe the man with some special wine yet he’s still petulant. You think you can make this work?” he asked, a look of irritation on his face at having to deal with the spoiled tyrant.

“I highly doubt Frieza will deny a request from a Destroyer God. I am in no mood for his attitude right now. I do have a backup plan to help keep an eye on her. That little Galactic Patrolman can be our eyes.” Beerus explained, softly wiping the tears from Eclair’s eyes and getting up to follow Whis.

“That Jaco fellow? Interesting. I am just happy to see our Lady return. She’s the only one who can help keep you in line, Lord. Aside from Grand Zeno of course.” Whis chuckled, receiving a glare from his charge.

 

Frieza sipped the wine Whis had promised him, finding it satisfactory for the forced visit to the God of Destruction’s planet. After seeing it, a colossal tree one could live in and teeming with life, he knew he could sell this for a princely sum. Definitely enough to begin the rebirth of his empire. Ginyu, meanwhile was sampling a parfait that was tantalizing his taste buds. “I must say, Lord Frieza, these two know how to welcome guests! What do you think they need you for?”

“I haven’t the faintest idea, Ginyu. I am not ecstatic to be at anyone’s mercy however. Even if it is Beerus the Destroyer. Though I do not wish to incur his wrath.” The emperor took another sip and gave a small smile. “I would not mind taking a bottle of this back to the ship.”

“If you listen to what I say, you can have a whole case for all I care.” Frieza nearly choked on the wine as Beerus came into the dining room, standing in front of the grand aquarium. “Welcome to my planet, Frieza. You as well, Captian Ginyu.” He greeted them both, hands behind his back.

Frieza regained his composure and set the wine glass on the table, “A whole case of this rare nectar? You must have something most important to ask of me, Lord Beerus.”

“Of course it’s important! I wouldn’t summon you here if it wasn’t vital to the universe!” Beerus told him, taking a seat in a floating chair in front of the two men. “What I demand from you is to protect and assist in training the newly reborn Goddess of Creation.” Beerus announced, leaving Frieza and Ginyu to both look extremely shocked.

“I’m sorry. The Goddess of Creation? I’ve never heard of her.” Ginyu said, looking confused.

“Not surprising as she died centuries ago.” Whis explained, taking his place beside Beerus. “As her title states, the Goddess creates new planets. It is quite the sight to see the birth of a planet. We finally found her reincarnated form.”

“Her reincarnation? I fail to see how you need me for such a thing. I am not going to babysit anyone, Goddess or otherwise!” Frieza stated firmly, glaring at the God.

Beerus growled and his tail swished, ears moving back and eyes narrowing. “I suggest you don’t take that sort of tone with me again you upstart. And as I am giving you a gift, you have no room to complain nor deny my request.” Beerus hissed, his purple aura beginning to flare.

Frieza felt himself clam up from fear and cleared his throat. “A-as you wish, my Lord. But, why me? Why not someone like that filthy monkey Goku? He’s the noble protector, not I. Or why can’t you let her awaken here? I fail to see your logic.” 

Beerus’ eye twitched. “Come with me. She’s waking up. I’ll explain it to you both. I hate having to repeat myself.” Beerus stood and the others followed up a seemingly neverending staircase.

Frieza was scowling as he followed the two divine aliens. First there was the business with that infernal link. That soul that could somehow hold him back. And now he would have to play babysitter with some reincarnated Goddess?! But, it was not like he could safely deny Beerus. He was alive again and he intended to keep it that way. Then kill Goku after this Goddess business was done.

“Excuse me, Lord Frieza…” he heard Ginyu whisper behind him, breaking him out of his thoughts of vengeance.

“What is it Ginyu?” he asked, his voice showing his disdain for the situation.

Beerus and Whis told the two to stay outside while they checked inside to catch her up.

“What were you about to tell me, Ginyu?” 

“The power I’m feeling. It’s very familiar I think. Try sensing it, sir.”

Normally Frieza would not let one of his minions tell him what to do, but he was curious. Closing his eyes, Frieza concentrated and he felt it. The same sweet and warm yet firm spirit that was recently linked to him. His eyes shot open in alarm. “There is no way! What are the chances?!” He could never forget how that felt. He could never see what the person looked like, but he could smell an incredibly sweet aroma come from the golden orb that he could see in his consciousness. The same scent he could faintly pick up now. They were able to converse, something he did grow to enjoy. Though the soul was sarcastic with him at times. He could feel that damned thing wag a finger at him when he tried to rage, like a disapproving parent. 

He then remembered telling the soul how he’d recruit her into his army. “Can’t very well recruit a Goddess…” he growled under his breath. 

“So it is the same one who linked with us during that episode, Lord?”

“It seems so. This is an interesting way to be reunited to say the least.”

 

The two were cut off by the sound of a hit and a shriek. “Like hell I’m listening to you! You ruined everything!” they heard a low feminine cry out. 

 

Beerus was now holding his stomach after Eclair had socked him rather hard. “To be fair Lord Beerus, you had that one coming.” Whis told him, now standing between the two. “Now, Miss Eclair, I understand why you struck my Lord. But please do calm down. There is much to tell you.” Whis told her in a calming voice. 

Frieza decided to peek into the room, only one eye able to see inside. He was able to make out the scene and saw the body of the soul that had linked with him. A young woman with a rather shapely body, blond hair in a now messy bun and pink eyes alight with fury to the two men before her. “I’ll calm down and listen once that asshole apologizes for knocking me out and ruining my interview!” You have NO idea how long I busted my ass to get to where I was!” This human clearly had a death sentence. But, it suited as her soul was able to fight his own.

Whis let out an exasperated sigh and turned to the God. “You heard her, Lord. If that is all she is asking, surely you can apologize. It is the least you can do after all for hitting her.”

Beerus growled and shook his head before speaking. “Fine! If we can put this catastrophe behind us FINE! I’m sorry for hitting you, Eclair!” the God’s cheeks were flushed at being forced into this scenario.

He looked back at Eclair who did not look too satisfied. “What?” he asked flatly, making the woman cross her arms and tap her foot impatiently, he also received a knowing look from Whis and groaned. “And for making you miss that dumb interview. That good enough for you?!” 

“I’m afraid that is the best you will get, Lady Eclair.” Whis informed her, the woman sighing deeply, head downcast.

Frieza however could not believe what he had witnessed. A HUMAN made Beerus the Destroyer apologize and was still alive. Perhaps there could be some entertainment out of this after all.


	3. Chapter 3: Proper Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza finally meets the one who controlled him during the events of Majin 21's attack. Introductions are given and Beerus and Whis explain the situation further and why Frieza must be the one to look after Eclair. Two stubborn heads collide, Frieza agitates the situation and Eclair steps out to cool her head. It looks like it's up to Whis to recover this situation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very happy this story is being so well received! I was going to make this longer but I really need to type out Eclair meeting the Ginyus and Kuriza. So, expect that next chapter!
> 
> Until then, please enjoy! Kudos, comment and share with your friends!

Eclair was sitting in the dining room, of what looked to be the inside of a grand tree. The table was decked out with loads of interesting dishes that she’s never seen before. But, she would be lying if she said all the scents didn’t make her mouth water. Having had an extremely light breakfast before what would have been her interview probably did nothing to help matters. She’s amazed she got any sleep to be completely honest.

While her stomach was beginning to growl, demanding her to eat anything, her gaze was also drifting to the other two aliens that were sitting across from her. A large purple man with horns; she recalled him being VERY passionate about her joining some type of team. She actually liked him, being supportive of her progress and just being a jovial guy.

Then, there was the small; her same height but still small nonetheless, silvery-white alien with purple gem on his head, shoulders, chest, legs and arms. ‘He’s just as intimidating as in my dream! Well…if I’m seeing Whis, Beerus and now these two, it probably was real…yikes.’ As far as she could recall, her and Frieza were on far better terms than when she was forced inside his body. But, she quickly learned that the smallest thing could tick him off. ‘Why the hell is he here?! Isn’t he like a tyrant or something?’ she thought to herself.

Her thoughts were stopped when Whis stepped beside her, tapping her shoulder softly. “Miss Eclair, please feel free to eat whatever you like. It has been two days, you must be famished.” He told her, her attention shifting from the wine sipping alien and to the tall blue one.

“Two days?!” she cried out, shaking her head before turning back to the food and deciding to not look a gift horse in the mouth and began loading up her plate. There was an interesting meat that looked juicy and delicious. 

Frieza watched this Earthling as she began eating. Quickly picking up a soft squeal she would make when something tasted satisfactory. He was going to keep his mouth shut, observing the situation for the time being. ‘She certainly has a large appetite. Though, that could be from being out for those two days.’ He glanced at his wine glass, the liquid inside was black, purple and blue, the glimmer and colors making it look like a miniature galaxy. ‘I don’t sense much from her. This woman is supposed to be a Goddess? Let alone somehow create entire planets?’

Eclair took a swig of water, Beerus admiring her large appetite, already planning to go out and try countless dishes together. “That was very rare dinosaur meat, Eclair. What did you think, my Lady? Exquisite yes?” he asked, tail swishing happily. Frieza and Ginyu both noticed that Beerus was sitting on his knees, hands firmly grasping the back of the chair as it floated closer to Eclair. 

“Dinosaur? Wow. Never tried that before. The fatty bits have so much flavor!” she smiled wide, dipping another chunk in sauce before chowing down, squealing with glee. 

Whis smiled and gently tapped the blunt end of his staff to the floor to get her and Beerus’ attention, “I am happy you two are getting along right now, but, we have important matters to discuss. Lord Beerus?” Whis looked to the giant cat, urging him to fill them all in. 

“I got it, Whis.” Beerus cleared his throat and returned to sitting properly in his chair. “As we told you three, Eclair here is the reincarnated Goddess of Creation. The spirit of the previous, Tira, more like her power I suppose, has laid dormant in your body. And, it seems, that a certain event that just recently passed caused your latent power to finally awaken. No doubt from being around such strong fighters.” Beerus explained as he grabbed a slice of pizza and took a bite. “Or more like, inside in this strange case.” He added with a slight chuckle.

Eclair looked over the four men and closed her eyes, going back to her ‘dream’. Waking up in an alien and powerful body, fighting in several bodies to keep them alive and stop an android menace. A creation that threatened to eat them all. Her eyes kept shifting back to Frieza. She had spent the most time in his body as he constantly tried to act out. 

Dark red eyes met hers and Frieza grinned. “So I was correct. You were the maggot that kept getting in my way. I suppose it is nice to finally give a proper introduction.” Eclair felt her face turn a bit sour, casting a deadpan glare at the man. Yup, it was him alright. The alien only chortled at her reaction. “I shall ignore such a repulsive look for now. Hopefully you can remember my name, Goddess.” 

The condescension dripped from her new title made her look away, taking a glass of wine for herself, deciding she’d need it to deal with this royal ass. ‘He’s attractive for a lizard. But then he opened his mouth…’ she sighed before answering him, “You’re ‘Lord Frieza’ and the man to your right is…” she squinted at the larger man and sounded his name out, “Ginyu right? A Captain? And you have a team of some sort?” she guessed.

Ginyu nodded, setting his spoon back into another empty parfait glass. “That’s right. The Ginyu Force! A truly remarkable fighting force! At least you remember us.” She saw a glint in his eye. Perhaps happy that she remembered?

“It would be difficult to forget. The majority of the fighters I uh-possessed left an impression.” She cut into the dino steak again, “So, seeing you all here. It’s a safe bet that all that stuff with that hot as hell android was real after all.” She stated, her eyes at her food. The men quickly picked up on what she said, eyes going wide, Whis blushing ever so slightly.

“H-hot?! She was going to eat us all!” Ginyu yelled, clenching a fist.

“Okay? One: it was resolved. Two: she’s still hot in both forms.” Eclair said, stretching in her chair. “So…I guess it’s nice to catch up with old buddies. But, what are they doing here exactly?” Eclair asked, three gazes shifting to Beerus.

“Lord Beerus apparently plans for Ginyu and myself to train and watch over you for your full awakening. That is as far as we got with him before he went to wake you up.” Frieza explained before taking a drink of his wine.

Eclair’s eye went wide as she almost spat out her drink and her head snapped into the direction of the Destroyer. “You want HIM to look after me?! Isn’t he the opposite of what we’d look for? What about one of those nice fellow humans?” she asked, looking back to Frieza for a moment. “No offense. You’re strong but…I REALLY don’t think ‘protector’ when seeing you.”

Frieza scoffed with a smile. “None taken, Goddess. In fact, we both had the exact train of thought.” 

Beerus growled and set his plate down. “Believe me, Goku guarding her did cross my mind. But, everyone and their mother has challenged that man. Hell, Frieza here is no doubt looking for a forth challenge!” he explained, eyes stopping at the overlord. “But, how many people come and challenge Frieza?” Beerus asked, already knowing the answer.

“Oh. I see. You’re correct. The only ones who ever truly sought out to challenge me was Goku and Vegeta I suppose. Even if our meeting was an accident on that damnable planet.” Frieza’s eyes narrowed, not pleased in reliving memories from Namek one bit. “So. Keep the Goddess safe in the lion’s den. That is an interesting idea, Lord Beerus.” Frieza finished his glass of wine and dabbed his lips with a napkin. “I accept your request. As you’ve said, I cannot refuse you. Especially as you’ve presented a gift as well. She will be given every hospitality aboard my ship, I assure you.” Frieza decided to just go along with everything at this point. No point in dying needlessly and be sent back to his sickeningly adorable hell.

Eclair and Whis were gawking at the emperor. “That…that was easy. I still haven’t agreed though. There’s nothing in it for me. Frieza at least got some sort of gift. I better get something since you’ve uprooted years of hard work towards my dream. Not to mention the money for college. Do you have any idea how expensive that was?!” 

“I already apologized for that!” Beerus screamed, both stubborn deities now on their feet and glaring at each other. “The long life of a Creator God is so much better than being in a bakery for just a few decades of a human life!” he told her, “With enough training you’ll unlock powers beyond your wildest dreams!” he tried explaining, Eclair still glaring at him.

Frieza quirked an eyebrow, not bothering to hide a soft chuckle, “A bakery? The baby Goddess was going to become a baker of all things?”

Eclair’s hands tightened into fists and glared at Frieza, Beerus glaring as well. No one was really helping the situation. “It’s not glamorous, but it is something I am passionate about! Something I enjoy. Sorry you can’t really grasp such a thing since you’re just a murderous, self-absorbed egomaniac!”

Frieza’s eye twitched “Egomaniac am I?”

Before the diminutive tyrant could butt in, Beerus sighed, his voice full of exasperation. “How troublesome. You’re more stubborn than Tira. And that’s no small feat.”

Eclair felt her nerves snap. Frieza and Ginyu saw her eyes burn and quiver before closing. “OH I wonder why, Beerus. Maybe because I’m NOT Tira, you ass!” her voice echoed from her emotional shout and she turned her back to the four stunned men and stomped towards the exit, stopping in the doorway shifting her body awkwardly. “Whis…where’s the exit. I need some air.” Her frown hidden to them all. Whis nodded and led the distraught woman out, the others relaxing after that outburst.

“And you were making some progress in getting along. How tragic.” Frieza grinned, arms resting across his lap and Ginyu still looking back at the door. This woman seemed to have no fear. Smarting off to Beerus and his liege. “About the powers she could gain. You said she already awakened slightly?” 

Beerus slumped back into his chair, ears drooping. “Yes. Whis and I were enjoying a feast at Lady Bulma’s and we felt it. Her power has stirred. It turns out, that she was moved to save a dog that was hit by a car. Its ribs were shattered and there was internal damage. Her power helped the creature recover in seconds. As if the accident never happened. Healing is just one of the powers that are available to her.”

Frieza scoffed, “A dog? Something so unimportant? She’s a soft fool like Goku. But…that temper and stubbornness is familiar as well. I was right when I said she was feisty.” 

 

Whis led Eclair to a nearby river, the young woman laying on her stomach by the water, sad eyes gazing into it. “Please take a calming breath, Lady Eclair.” He told her softly, the only one trying to keep a level head. He sat beside her, noticing her upset reflection and put on a soft smile. “Please believe me when I say this is not how we wanted this to happen. Lord Beerus and I are happy and ecstatic beyond words that you’re here.” He said, setting his staff down to give her his utmost attention. 

Eclair let her head drop, face dunking into the cool water, a shriek from a startled Whis heard, “My Lady?! Please don’t try drowning yourself!” he cried out, now by the waterside with her, eyes wide with concern.

Eclair came back up a few seconds later, and gave a dry sigh, letting her head rest on the soft and fragrant grass. “I wasn’t trying to. Just…trying to cool my head you know?” 

“Oh. I see. Whew please don’t scare me like that. How about we just talk, you and I. My name is Whis as you know. I have been looking after and training Lord Beerus ever since he took the title of God of Destruction. I love trying new Earth foods, gardening and stargazing.” He told her, hoping to help her relax with more common conversation. “I’d love to get to know you, Lady Eclair. If you’d like to talk of course.”

Eclair lifted her head and looked to Whis, she only saw friendly sincerity in his eyes. “Um…I’m Eclair. I was just a usual twenty-five year old I guess. I recently graduated top of my baking courses. I live alone in a tiny apartment with my cat Plum. She’s the most important thing in my life.” 

“You have a cat? I would love to meet her sometime! May I ask what made you wish to pursue a career in baking? Being able to cook your own delicious food is such a wonderful feeling.”

“Well, I always liked cooking. I was decent at it. When I was nineteen or twenty, I took some cooking classes to better my skills and just had a lot of fun with the the baking courses. I always received top marks and decided to try going for a job with baking. Maybe run my own at some point. A cute cafe that partnered with local and family owned businesses.” She explained, reaching behind her head and undoing the messy bun, letting her long hair fall free and rolling onto her side facing Whis now.

The attendant felt his smile grow. “Passionate, kind, hardworking, self-assured and beautiful. I would love to try some of your dishes sometime.” 

Eclair felt her cheeks heat up and buried her face into the grass, mumbling a thank you to him. “I know this is a topic that is upsetting you at the moment but, please lend me your ear.” He saw her turn her head slightly, one eye on him. “Thank you. You like creating eye-catching treats that tantalize the tastebuds. Imagine that, but on a much grander scale. You can make life come into being. New homes for new creatures. I can show you how it looks to see a new planet be born.” He told her, hoping to catch her interest. He knew humans are highly curious by nature.

Eclair sat up, curiosity piqued. Whis gave a friendly smile, happy that his approach was working. He picked up his scepter and patted the grass beside him, the human scooting closer and the two looked into the glowing orb that was atop his staff. “Normally, it can take at least a month for a small planet when you are at full power. It starts with the Creator using their power to bring forth a World Seed. You would then find a suitable spot, you’ll be able to either breath in space or have a forcefield around you. You settle into place and meditate, clearing your mind to focus only upon the Seed.” He explained, the orb showing what was the planet’s core taking shape and soon a larger sphere began to grow; mountains, oceans, forests, deserts and clouds appearing. It looked very similar to earth in her eyes.

Whis glanced over to see a spellbound look on Eclair’s face; pink eyes wide and sparkling. “I…I could do this? I can make such a beautiful thing?” she asked, deep voice almost a whisper.

Whis gave a hearty laugh as the planet he showed her was began to spin, showing villages and even the changing of seasons and day and night. “At this point no. But, with training and carefully unlocking your abilities? The sky and your imagination will be the limit, my dear. It’s far more beautiful to see than it is to explain isn’t it?” he received a nod from her and braced himself. “Now that you have seen what you could be capable of, I must ask; Eclair, would you please become the Goddess of Creation? The universe needs you.”

 

Frieza and Beerus had been discussing the powers that would be at Eclair’s fingertips, he would be looking out for her so, he had to know. “She gains elemental powers? How?”

“Rather simple for the most part. She must travel to key planets. There will be a special area near the core. Inside is a challenge that she must face so that the powerful familiars will then give her power over an element. That is a fair ways off however. For now, she must grow stronger. You and the Ginyu Force are strong and not even an idiot will challenge you.” Beerus explained, sipping some tea. “Whis and myself cannot directly help, Creation isn’t my job.” 

“I must admit, I am curious to see a planet be created. It must be quite the sight. It must take an astronomical amount of power to form one from nothing.” Frieza pondered, intertwining his fingers in thought, eyes following the menagerie of fish in the giant aquarium. 

“If you want to know something to give you an idea of the power a Creator holds; this planet you’re on now? This giant tree? It was formed from Tira the Creator’s dying energy.” Beerus revealed.

Ginyu sputtered and looked around his surroundings. “Her-her dying energy?! We’re inside her final creation?” 

Frieza’s fingers tightened their hold on each other, “In other words; her corpse alone had enough power to create a planet? That is impressive.” He quickly realized that this was undoubtedly the Goddess’ corpse. 

Any other discussions were halted as Whis returned with Eclair by his side. Her face appeared far calmer and docile than when they saw her minutes ago. Beerus felt his heart flutter seeing her hair, he loved long hair. Even Frieza couldn’t deny there was some sort of glow about her that was undeniable; perhaps a trait of the Creator?

Beerus quickly appeared in front of the two, “Welcome back, Eclair! Feeling better?” he asked, a hopeful smile on his face.

Eclair walked nodded and walked back to her chair, taking a seat. “I’ve reached my decision.” She she took a deep breath before continuing, “After having a far more pleasant conversation with Whis, and him even showing me what it looks like to see a planet be created. I decided that I will accept my title as Creator.” Beerus’ smile grew wide, “But, I have one demand.” Her voice was firm.

“Just name it Eclair! Nothing is too big! I can have a room prepared for you here if you’d like.” Beerus offered but Eclair held up a hand, hoping to silence the God.

“If I am going to be traveling the universe, I at least want to be in familiar surroundings. So, I want to go back to Earth and move everything from my apartment into my room onto Frieza’s ship. I don’t have much, so it shouldn’t be a problem. And like hell I’m abandoning my cat.” She looked to who would now be her protector.

Frieza thought it over for a second, “I do not see the harm. Bring whatever you like. If you don’t feel comfortable you’d probably throw a fit.” He added with a smirk, noticing the slight glare she now gave him. “It is a relief we came to an agreement. You’re far more amenable than you appear at first glance.”

Eclair returned his grin with one of her own, “I could say the same of you, Frieza. Thank you for being so accommodating.” There was slight sarcasm to her tone. Frieza smiled to himself; at least she won’t be boring.

“Good. It’s nice to know this is all covered. And remember Frieza; any harm comes to our Goddess, I’ll send you back to your flower garden. The parade will be ten times cheerier than you remember and they will all cheer as they watch Goku defeat you on a never ending loop. Do I make myself clear?” Beerus asked, his voice firm and threatening, eyes narrowed to glowing slits, a dangerous purple aura around the God.

Just the thought alone made Frieza shudder, “Crystal clear, Lord Beerus. Ginyu, Goddess, we’re leaving.” With that, Whis and Beerus watched Frieza’s ship take off and disappear into the universe.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eclair explores some of the ship and meets not only the rest of the Ginyu Force, but also Frieza's adorable son Kuriza! The Force helps her move everything from her apartment into her room aboard Frieza's ship. After she returns from buying essentials for her journey, Eclair finds Beerus and Whis in her room with another strange person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the lull in updates. Work, balancing between this and games. But the biggest reason is chronic pain in my arms; I'm talking my fingers to my shoulders. My right hand goes numb often from the littlest thing. I am seeing my chiropractor weekly for it now. It's high likely from my new job but the pay is good. I do not plan to abandon any of my stories though. 
> 
> You can follow me at http://ichigokage.tumblr.com/ as I will post updates on characters and maybe fun little drabbles.
> 
> Please keep the kudos and reviews coming! They really help encourage me. I want to try keeping up to one chapter a week. Also, let me know if I'm doing characters like the Ginyu Force a justice. Want to keep people in character.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Read, kudos, review and share with your friends!

Eclair followed behind Frieza and Ginyu after they boarded his ship. She found the design to be rather odd, especially from what she grew up with cartoons and comics showing them. But, every civilization is different. They passed countless men that wore armor similar to Ginyu. ‘What’s with the speedos though…? Showing all that leg seems counter productive. Pfft unless Frieza has some sort of leg fetish.’ She thought, hiding a giggle by biting her tongue. She also quickly noticed that they were all male. From what she could tell anyway.

“Goddess! Pay attention!” a shrill voice broke her thoughts and she saw Frieza glaring at her.

“Oh. Sorry. Just looking around. Never been inside a spaceship before.” She explained, wanting that glare to go away as she hadn’t done anything wrong. “Did…did I miss something?” she asked, a tinge of nervousness to her tone.

Frieza sighed, “I was showing you to your quarters. What is inside will have to suffice until we are back to Earth in three days.” He explained, pressing a four digit code on the doorframe, the door sliding open to reveal a relatively normal room. Nothing stood out but, as he said, it would do just fine. 

Frieza and Ginyu stood in the room as Eclair looked around, settling for laying on the bed, her eyes now transfixed on the ceiling of the room. There was a glass panel that let you look out at the stars.

The two men saw the look upon her face and exchanged glances, Ginyu was the first to speak up. “Lady Eclair…? Is everything alright?” he asked, moving a bit closer but maintaining a respectable distance. The expression he was seeing was like that of an awestruck child.

“You guys get to see views like this everyday? It’s beautiful.” She muttered, a soft smile on her lips now. 

“Oh. You’re gazing at the stars? You’re acting as if you have never seen them before.” Frieza said, sitting at the table that was in front of a window that, when the shutter was pulled up, would offer a view of the cosmos.

“The closest you can really get is through a telescope. I feel kind of relaxed just laying here and watching them go pass.” She sighed, feeling as if she could be lulled to sleep with ease. She shook her head and sat up to avoid falling asleep. “So, when will my training start? I’m assuming we’re gonna start with some sort of basic training?”

Ginyu nodded and stood in front of her, “That is correct, Lady Eclair. I will oversee your basic training and all of us will get to know you and vice versa of course. But, the training itself will begin after you’re all moved in. So you can grow acclimated to life here and get comfortable.” Ginyu explained.

“A quick question; do you have any actual experience, Goddess?” Frieza asked, cutting in, his eyes locked upon Eclair who jumped slightly at the sudden question.

“Well, I took a few martial arts classes for self defense for a few years. That’s about it.” She answered, “I’m kind of excited to see what all I’ll learn though! And I’m certain you’ll be an excellent instructor, Captain!” she added, making a proud grin appear on Ginyu’s face.

“There you are father! I’ve been looking all over for you!” a voice called out happily, to Eclair it sounded sort of like a younger and slightly more nasally Frieza. The three adults turned their attention to the voice and Eclair had to hold in a squeal. What she saw was a miniature Frieza. This child was a spitting image of the tyrant, same silver-white skin but the gem like areas on his body were brown instead of purple. And his head had a slight point to it, making it look like a chestnut. ‘Oh my god! He’s so tiny! And so adorable!’ Eclair covered her mouth to keep herself quiet. She honestly wanted to hug this child.

Frieza noticed the odd reaction immediately and narrowed his eyes curiously before focusing on the small boy that ran to him. “I was not aware you were here, Kuriza. I had business with the God of Destruction.” He explained as Kuriza took a seat across from Frieza. “I take it you’re here to continue your training?” he asked the boy.

“Kind of…I heard about some android you killed on Earth and wanted to check on you.” Kuriza kicked his legs back and forth, his tail swaying lazily. “What did the Destroyer want? He doesn’t really summon people, right?” he asked, tilting his head.

“He does not as far as I am aware. Ginyu, go explain the situation to your men. She will meet them very soon. Best to get everyone caught up so we can move on.” Ginyu nodded and gave a respectful bow before leaving to do as he was instructed. “As it turns out, there is a Goddess of Creation, to counterbalance Lord Beerus’ Destruction. The last one died a few centuries ago and her reincarnation finally resurfaced. Sadly, as a weak Earthling. Lord Beerus has tasked me with keeping an eye on her awakening.” Frieza explained, his arms crossed over his chest and Eclair rolling her eyes after glaring at him.

Kuriza nodded along, letting the information. “So, where is this earthling? A Goddess sounds like she would look impressive!” Frieza merely pointed to the bed where Eclair sat and she happily waved at the boy. “Oh. I was wondering who you were.” Kuriza hopped off the chair and walked over to her, extending his arm. “My name’s Kuriza. Nice to meet you!” 

Eclair blinked in surprise, Kuriza seemed far friendlier than Frieza. “I’m Eclair. It’s very nice to meet you as well, Kuriza.” She smiled, shaking his hand, the boy’s tail twitching and she heard him sniff softly.

“You smell really sweet, Eclair. Hmm…” the child looked her over after backing up a bit. “Your eyes are pretty too.”

Eclair felt her face heat up at the sudden compliments but her smile returned swiftly. “Why thank you, Kuriza. My perfume is sweet and I work with desserts, so that can explain it.” She got up from bed and sat in front of him, “You’ve got lovely eyes too. Would you mind if I hugged you?” she asked.

Kuriza’s eyes widened slightly. “Huh. A hug? Sure…?” he sounded confused but didn’t see the harm. In less than a second, he was picked up and brought into a big hug, a huge smile on Eclair’s face. 

Frieza slammed his fist to the table and stood. “How dare you act so familiar with my son?!” 

“Your son? That explains the resemblance. But, he’s just so cute! I would never just hug someone I met. That’s why I asked his permission first.” She explained after setting Kuriza back down, a faint blush to the boy’s cheeks. “I should go meet the rest of the Force. Need to learn my way around the ship anyway. Bye guys!” she bounded out the door, leaving father and son behind. 

“She seems interesting, father.”

“This will be entertaining, I do not doubt that. She has to grow strong if we wish to avoid Lord Beerus’ wrath.” 

“She’s really warm…” Frieza heard his son mumble. It seems the mortal already left a good impression on Kuriza. 

 

Eclair kept to a side of the circular corridor, trying to find Ginyu. As she peered into the rooms that were open, looking for anyone that looked like the giant captain, she sighed. “I’ve been walking in circles. Is he on another level or something? I don’t feel comfortable just opening every door either…” Her head drooped, not caring about the soldiers that would stare for a moment before going back to their duties as she slid to the floor.

“A soldier just sitting in the hallway? You’re an embarrassment to the Frieza Force!” he scratchy and high voice called out in disgust. 

“Huh?” Eclair looked up, confused as to who was speaking and to whom. She saw an incredibly short and portly alien, green and bumpy flesh with two eyes on his face but, what made him stick out even more were the giant eyes where a human’s ears would be. She quirked an eyebrow and spoke up, “I’m sorry, man. I’m not in the Frieza Force whatever.” She told him bluntly.

The green orb of a man stepped back, maybe shocked at her tone? “With that attitude and how you hold yourself, I’m not surprised, missy!” 

Eclair groaned and stood, stretching her arms above her head, standing on her tiptoes and settled to looking down at the alien. “Maybe you can help me. I’m looking for Captain Ginyu. He’s supposed to introduce me to his team.” She explained, hoping to get everything settled.

The four eyed alien blinked several times as he processed the information. “An earthling female is looking for the captain? I haven’t heard anything. Though I am slightly late to the team meeting.” He suddenly screamed, four eyes bulging. “I’m late to the meeting!” he gripped her hand tight. “I’ll take you, but we gotta move fast! If I’m too late, I won’t get an after training parfait!” he cried out and swiftly ran, taking Eclair with him at speeds she didn’t believe a man of his stature could go.

“I expect Lord Frieza to be here shortly with the Goddess. Be on your best behavior men! You represent the best the Frieza Force has to offer! She will be training with us as well.” Ginyu explained, soon noticing Guldo’s tardiness. “And it appears Guldo is late once again.” He sighed.

“That’s five zenny you owe me, Recoome!” Jeice called out, the giant of a man just handing over the moeny for the bet her lost. 

“You’d think he would make more of an effort to not be late again after that last penalty you gave him, Captain.” Recoome added as he put his wallet away.

“Back to this Goddess, Captain. You said she’s the same one that was helping you during the whole android debacle right?” Jeice asked curiously.

“The very same, men. I must admit, I am excited to see her and what her growth may be.” As Ginyu began debriefing his men, the door opened and in rushed Guldo with the guest of honor behind him. He let go of Eclair’s hand and rested them on his knees as he heaved to catch his breath.

“Late again, Guldo. And who’s this you dragged here? Your girlfriend?” Recoome asked, mirth tinting his words. 

“That’s not Guldo’s girlfriend!” Ginyu cut in, “This is who I was telling you about, men. Please come here, ma’am.” He requested, gaze upon Eclair who simply nodded and complied. Ginyu patted her shoulder with a friendly grin, “This is the Goddess! Introduce yourselves properly.” He instructed, Eclair taking the initiative.

“My name’s Eclair. It’s nice to meet you all under more normal circumstances.” She greeted in a friendly manner.

Guldo gasped loudly, eyes bugling again, “You’re a Goddess?! Forgive me!” he pleaded, the woman ignoring the pleas. 

“Then just introduce yourself. I’ve had worse first introductions these last few days.” She said, remembering Beerus knocking her out and not bothering to hide the yawn that came forth, she’s had to absorb so much unbelievable nonsense that it’s beginning to wear her down. 

“Oh, I am Guldo your ladyship.” 

The rest of the Force introduced themselves, each bowing their heads in respect. “I’m really gonna have to get used to this. The fancy names, bowing and all.” She mentioned, tilting her head. Just two days ago she was an ordinary human being. The only thing that may have set her apart from others being her culinary abilities. 

Burter lifted his head from it’s bow and stood perfectly as you would expect from an elite soldier. “The Captain did explain we would help train you after you get settled, Goddess. You controlled the Captain’s body well, I think you’ll catch up rather quickly once we begin!” he explained, his voice having a hiss to it.

The whole Ginyu Force were far friendlier than you would think a mercenary group that worked for an evil space emperor would be. Eclair could see herself more than likely befriending all of them. Guldo approached her, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “Please allow me to show you the way back to your room, ma’am.” He asked.

“Eh I’ll take it.” She answered with a shrug. “By the way, you all can just call me Eclair. We’re gonna train together and get to know each other, so let’s just skip the whole grandiose monikers from now on. Sound good?” she suggested, getting down to be at even level with Guldo and held her balled up her fist up with a smile. 

Guldo looked at her fist with confusion. “Why are you holding your hand like that? You’re not trying to hit me are you?”

“Huh? No! It’s a sort of gesture for friendship. Hold yours up like mine and bump it.” She explained, the shorter alien following her instruction and her smile widened into a cheeky grin as she moved her hand back, fingers wiggling while giving a ‘boom’ to cap it off. “That, my friend is called a brofist. Or a fistbump works too. But let’s go, kinda tired from all the crazy crap I’ve been hearing.” 

“I like her so far, Captain. She’s friendly enough.” Jeice told his superior and team, each one agreeing.

Frieza observed the interactions on a monitor control panel. “It seems that she will get along with the boys well enough. One less thing to worry about.” He sighed before floating over to bed and turning in for the night, Kuriza’s bed not too far from his.

 

Back on Beerus’ planet, the god and angel were filling the pint sized patrolman in on the situation, after having to calm him down from a panic attack brought on upon seeing Beerus of course. Jaco finished the cup of tea that Whis had prepared for him. “So, you want me to infiltrate Frieza’s spaceship and keep an eye on this Goddess of yours? HE’LL SENSE ME AND BLOW ME TO SPACE DUST!” he shrieked, already imagining the ways the tyrant would torture him. “Please. I can’t take this! I already deal with crap from Bulma. Not you too, Lord Beerus!” he pleaded desperately.

“Relax, Jaco. You wouldn’t be infiltrating. You’re going in under my request. You’ll be a guest. He won’t harm you. And all you have to do is report Eclair’s training to me. You’ll be in no danger.” Beerus explained.

“Okay. But, how do you plan to explained such an extended absence to my commanding officer? To the Galactic King? I can’t lose my job!”

Whis cut in with a smile, “Don’t worry, Jaco. I’ve already discussed this with the King himself. You will be given time and a half pay for as long as is needed to help us.”

Jaco felt his body almost explode. “Time and a half pay?! And I just have to watch her?” Beerus and Whis nodded to which Jaco felt his heart swell. “Well, when you put it that way. I accept the mission, Lord Beerus! Nothing gets passed these eyes!” he cheered.

Beerus smiled at the answer, “Good answer. Now, we’ll help you gather whatever you need to get through your mission. After that, we will meet with them on Earth. Let’s go Whis!” Beerus ordered, relieved to have the plan settled and that Tira’s awakening was officially on track.

 

Three days have passed since Eclair left Beerus’ planet and they were now on Earth. The ship landed outside East City and a smaller ship left, piloted by the Ginyu Force with Eclair leading them to her apartment. The move went smoothly, the only hiccup being Eclair trying to get Plum into her carrier. “I know you don’t want to go in. But we have a new home to go to, Plum!” she explained, blowing on a few scratch marks on her arms. “Stop scratching mommy!” she said firmly and locked the carrier as Recoome and Burter were carrying her larger furniture with ease. 

She had to admit, they made the move go positively smoothly. They made sure to assist moving everything onto the ship as well. Frieza instructed all his men apart from the Ginyu Force to stay in the cafeteria, the training room or the crew quarters for the day as to not be in the way of the move. 

“Your psychic powers are so cool, Guldo!” she gasped as the shortest Ginyu member levitated her bed through the hallway leading to her room.

Guldo chuckled, his cheeks flushed ever so slightly from the compliment. “Please, something of this size is child’s play for me. But, thank you nonetheless Eclair.”

Her room now had her queen size pillow top mattress, a dresser and pink vanity, her creme colored sofa with a light brown coffee table, and an entertainment center with a forty inch flatscreen television with a PlayStation 4. Now all she had to do was move everything into place. She turned to the Force and smiled thankfully, “Thank you for all the help, guys! I just need to pick up some things from the store and I’ll make you a special treat as payment.” She promised them.

“You are a talented chef right? Well, we are excited to put your skills to the test, Eclair!” Ginyu declared as Eclair set the cat carrier on her bed, opening it after they left. 

“This is our new home, Plum. I made sure to grab everything for you. You explore while I pick up things we need. I’ll pick you up those treats you love too. Be good for mommy.” She kissed Plum atop her warm head and left after grabbing her purse.

She bought food she liked, pads and tampons, treats and cat food and litter, toothpaste, a new toothbrush and hairbrush and plenty of shampoo and conditioner along with a new hairbrush; hoping that she could order similar things from some type of supplier down the line when needed. “I should be set for a few weeks easily with this…” she mumbled, bringing her bags to her room and receiving a shock. In her room was Lord Beerus, Whis and a strange little man in some sort of armor.


	5. Chapter 5: The Elite Galactic Patrolman, Jaco!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eclair is introduced to Jaco, a patrolman who is going to be Beerus' eyes on the inside. It's now Jaco's duty to report Eclair's progress to Beerus. Eclair and Frieza have a moment before she leaves to uphold her promise to the Ginyu Force. As everyone enjoys a special dessert, an old enemy approaches the ship!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is finally here. I am sorry for all the delays. Trying to work around a lot of things; my job and arthritis being the biggest hurdles right now. I am thinking of maybe opening a Patreon. I'd love to be able to make money writing, I enjoy it a lot. The feeling after putting a chapter out is wonderful.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter! If you finish this chapter and DON'T have a craving for cake, I'll be slightly disappointed. XD   
> Nevertheless, please give kudos and comments!

Eclair had just returned to her room aboard Frieza’s spaceship to find three men already inside. The God of Destruction, his attendant and a man that was slightly shorter than her. “Afternoon Beerus, Whis.” She greeted, setting her bags down onto her bed. “And who is this with you?” she asked, her eyes now on the new alien.

Whis spoke up, standing and giving a friendly smile. “Good afternoon, Eclair. This is Jaco. Go ahead and introduce yourself.” Whis nudged the small man lightly with his staff, Jaco uncrossing his arms and giving a bow with his fist to his chest.

“As Whis said, my name is Jaco and I am a super elite Galactic Patrolman!” After announcing his title, Jaco did a spin to where his back faced her, pointing his fingers to the ceiling, posing proudly. “And I am here to help keep an eye on your training your Goddessness!” he explained after breaking his pose and speaking seriously. 

Frieza, walking through the halls in his first form, had been informed of Eclair’s return from a supply run. Why she felt the need to do such a thing was beyond him. His ship was well stocked with whatever she would need. But, it was best to just appease the situation so they could get back to space and he could begin reassembling his forces to begin the resurgence of the PTO. As he walked towards her room he noticed the door was already open and his curiosity was piqued.

He heard a conversation as he neared, “So, you’re here just to keep watch? You think Frieza will shirk the task you gave him, Beerus?” His tracks stopped moments before the threshold leading into the room. Lord Beerus doubted him? He supposed he couldn’t blame the god for trying to put a safeguard in place. His left eye and the tip of his tail twitched irritatedly.

Beerus’ ears pricked, hearing the footsteps outside and he spoke up, “I know you’re there, Frieza.” All eyes went to the doorway, Frieza entering a moment later, the tyrant’s eyes quickly noticing the Patrolman. “You have good timing. This is Jaco. He’s to stay on your ship to keep an eye on Eclair’s progress and report to me.” Beerus explained, eyes taking in Frieza’s reaction.

Frieza glared at Jaco before giving a dismissive wave. “As you wish, Lord Beerus. There should be an empty bunk in the crew quarters that he can use. Are there any other caveats I should be made aware of before this whole endeavor begins?” he asked, arms crossing over his chest. His tail felt like tapping against the ground to show his growing irritation at this whole situation, but he was able to control such a thing.

“None now. Everything is in place. Eclair has a guardian, a trainer, a safe place and now someone to report her progress to me. So, I can rest easy knowing the awakening can now proceed.” The god yawned wide. “Jaco, I expect a report at least once a week understood? Just call out to Whis and he will hear you. After that, we will ensure you get paid every week.” Beerus explained further, receiving a salute from the diminutive alien.

The three left, leaving Frieza alone with Eclair who was sitting on her bed. The human looked to him and took a steady breath as the door closed. “You can let it out now.” 

Frieza turned his head to see Eclair with a tired expression on her face. “Excuse me? Let what out?” he asked, not entirely pleased with how casual she spoke to him.

Eclair clicked her tongue and grabbed the bags, setting them on the coffee table and she began to unload them. “You’re irritated and pissed off.” She stated plainly, putting things away as she spoke.

Frieza felt his toes tense, she wasn’t wrong. “And how did you come to such a brilliant deduction, Goddess?” there was still that tone of mockery at her new title. Eclair was letting it slide for the time being. Also, there wasn’t much she could do to make him stop.

She merely looked back with a pointed glare at his sarcastic tone. “It’s obvious. Your face is pretty easy to read. But, taking the current situation into consideration, anyone would be put off. You’re now a glorified babysitter for who knows how long. Your livelihood threatened if you don’t comply and now a cop is staying here.” She put her shampoo and toothpaste in a small basket that she could grab for showers, a few folded towels already beside said basket. 

“I do commend your astuteness, Goddess. I am indeed not thrilled at being this ‘babysitter’ you speak of in the slightest. You would not be here if not for Lord Beerus’ demanding it so.” His tone was harsh, he was not happy being forced into such a situation regardless of the brief history he had with this woman.

Eclair sighed as she crumpled the bags up and dropped them into her trash can. “As we’d both much rather be doing other things, may I suggest we grin and bear it, so to speak for the time being?” she asked, looking back to Frieza and taking in the new form he was in. He had on armor similar to that of his men except it was purple. His arms, legs and even tail were pink and sort of reminded her of worms, the limbs having lines now. Though she was most definitely going to keep that bit to herself. It would be rude to say such a thing to anyone, much less a tyrannical madman. His head even looked drastically different than what she was accustomed to, looking as if he was wearing a horned helmet. Perhaps this was another version of him like the golden form they had used to fight Android 21? She would wait for a better time to ask such questions. She could tell it was still him by those red eyes and of course, the purple gems.

She cleared her throat before continuing. “After all, us butting heads would only prolong this whole thing. And neither of us want that I assume.”

Frieza mentally agreed with her points but narrowed his eyes, “Get to the point, Goddess.”

He saw her eyes roll, “Ugh. Simply put, let’s just work together and do our best to get through this quickly.” She explained, not enjoying his needless attitude.

“You do make a fair point.” Frieza uncrossed his arms and folded them behind his back. “ However, I would be lying if I said I was not curious to see your growth. During that unpleasant episode, you did adapt fairly quickly, given the circumstances.” Frieza spared a few glances around the newly furnished room. He noticed no pictures of herself or family. Weren’t humans a very social race with deep familial ties? “Before we depart, you best inform any relatives. I want there to be no loose ends left.”

He noticed Eclair frown, “You don’t have to worry about that. Never really…it doesn’t matter. There’s nothing for you to be concerned about, no one will try dragging me home.” She shrugged and her face was now blank devoid of any true emotion for a moment. “I’ll be excusing myself, Frieza. I have dessert to make that I promised the Force for helping me move. You and Kuriza both are more than welcome to try some as well.” She informed him before leaving, Frieza’s eyes glued to her until she was completely out of sight.

Eclair found her way to a kitchen and pulled a recipe up on her phone that she had been dying to try, pushing the question Frieza brought up out of her head to avoid any potential depression that usually came with remembering her past. “Just focus on the now, Eclair…” she sighed before setting a playlist on shuffle and gathering the ingredients needed for the cake she was going to make.

Kuriza was practicing sensing the energies of those aboard the ship. He could easily feel his father. His was the strongest one. He thought back to the strange trio that arrived from nowhere. “That little patrolman barely has much of anything. But those two? I can’t feel anything.” He murmured as he wandered. “And that woman father says is a Goddess, there’s not much to her either. He did mention she has to train to get stronger. There’s no way my father is wrong though.” He concluded. 

He came to a stop, an aroma catching his interest. He took a few curious sniffs, his tongue even flicking out to taste the air, a function he hasn’t fully gained control of yet. His eyes went wide and he gulped softly. It smelled absolutely delicious, like nothing he had smelled before. He felt Eclair’s energy as he followed the aroma. Her energy felt warm and was pink. He arrived to the kitchen, seeing Eclair at a corner oven, humming along to some song coming from a device on the counter. He walked to where she was, curious as to what was giving off such a tempting scent. He noticed she was even wearing a rather cute, pastel apron.

Eclair heard a familiar sound, similar to Frieza’s footsteps only not as heavy. She turned and saw the boy she met days ago. “Oh! Hello, Kuriza!” she greeted with a wide and friendly smile. “Can I help you with something?” she asked, leaning down to be more on his level. 

Kuriza folded his arms behind his back, a posture he picked up from his father before he responded, “I was doing some ki sensing training and smelled something. I followed it here. What is that smell?”

“Ahh I was wondering how strong it’d smell.” She stood back up to her full height. “I’m making a surprise for the Ginyu Force as thanks for helping me move. You’re more than welcome to try a slice once it’s done, Kuriza.”

“A surprise?” the child felt intense curiosity at what could be in the oven. “What are you making?” his voice was demanding, as it would be for a young prince.

Eclair couldn’t help but laugh at him, he was just adorable. “It’s a cake I tried at a restaurant and have been scouring the internet for a comparable recipe. It’s called caramel crunch cake and it’s now one of my favorites!” she eplained, moving so Kuriza could peer through the glass and into the oven.

“Caramel? Whatever that is, it smells amazing!” He watched the cake rise and had to step aside as the timer went off, Eclair carefully removing the pan with two oven mitts. 

“Caramel is a soft, dense, chewy candy made by boiling a mixture of milk or cream, sugars, glucose, butter, and vanilla. It has a sweet and salty taste. I like it a lot.” She explained, setting the cake pan in the fridge to cool. “I have to let this chill so I can apply the buttercream caramel icing and such. Hmm…would you be willing to help me, Kuriza?” she asked.

“Huh? Help with baking? I’ve never cooked in my life.” He told her bluntly, crossing his arms. 

“Oh, it wasn’t for something like that. I don’t really know my way around the ship that well yet. Could you help get the Ginyus, your father and the three visitors? I promise you can have a big slice of the cake as thanks.” She poured on the sweetness with a smile, placing her palms together. “Pretty please, Kuriza?”

The prospect of having the biggest piece of cake made his eyes widen and a grin spread across his lips. “Well…normally I shouldn’t accept such a bribe. But, you asked so nicely. It would be rude to turn down such a simple request. I can get them all in no time!” he proclaimed before flying out of the kitchen, leaving Eclair to finish the dessert.

Getting the Ginyus to head to the kitchen was easy enough; they HAD to obey Kuriza and the promise of a sweet treat made them more than happy to comply with the pintsized prince.

He thankfully found the visitors with his father. He didn’t admit that finding the two strange ones would be impossible for him without wandering aimlessly. He cleared his throat before speaking up, “Excuse me, father.” He spoke up, getting the room’s attention.

“Hmm? Yes? What is it, Kuriza?” Frieza asked, shifting his attention to his son.

“Eclair wants you all to know she made a special dessert. We can all have a piece. I already sent the Ginyu Force to the kitchen.” Frieza perked a ridge meanwhile, the two guests gasped with surprise.

“She cooked something?” the man with blue skin asked?

“She mentioned training professionally. It would be rather rude to turn down such a thing.” The one with large ears said, grinning toothily, fanged teeth on display.

“You mean to tell me that puny human sent my son to do such grunt work?” Frieza growled, his purple aura spiking around him.

Kuriza snapped, his posture completely straight, on alert at the sudden ki shift in the room. “Not exactly, father! It was a favor as she promised me a big piece of cake. She doesn’t know her way around and asked for-”

“Kuriza. You don’t need to do favors for anyone.” Frieza interrupted his rambling child, body shifting and a hand rested on his hip. 

“Can it Frieza.” Beerus hissed. “She offered something in return. Kuriza could have turned her down. Let’s go. I’m curious to put Eclair’s skill to the test!” 

Eclair finally finished the cake, the Ginyus watching her work intently. “She’s so focused. It’s admirable.” Ginyu muttered. Her eyes were squinted slightly, making sure not to mess up.

“That she is, Captain. It smells divine!” Jeice agreed, the whole Force could feel themselves about to drool from the wonderful smell. 

Eclair let out a cheer as she set an icing bag down, a look of victory on her face. “Yes!! All finished!” she squealed as Beerus, Whis and Frieza entered. Jaco nowhere to be seen. “Huh? Where’s that Jaco fella?” she asked. 

“Oh, he is settling in.” Whis told her as he inhaled the air. “Oh my~! Whatever you whipped up smells incredible!”

Beerus took a seat at the table with the Ginyus, “Its a strong and warm sweet scent. I haven’t smelled an Earth dessert like that yet. I can’t wait to try it!” 

Frieza cast a glare at Eclair as he took a seat as well. “This better be a high quality morsel if you had my son fetch us all like a commoner.” He quipped, his ire dripping from each syllable.

Eclair bit her tongue, knowing there’s no real point in always snapping back at someone like Frieza.She began cutting slices for everyone. “Here Kuriza. A nice big slice just for you as promised.” She smiled at the boy, setting a plate with the cake and a bowl with a scoop of ice cream. 

“Thank you, Eclair!” He curiously prodded the ice cream with a spoon. “What’s this? And is that the ‘caramel’ drizzled on it?” 

“It’s ice cream. It often accompanies desserts. It you top a dessert with it, it becomes a la mode. And yes that is caramel. This ice cream is vanilla bean.” She explained, cutting and plating a slice for everyone, a bowl of ice cream for each person as well. 

“Oooh! Ice cream Whis! And this topping!” Beerus happily devoured the cold sweet. “Perfectly sweet yet salty!”

“Indeed, Lord Beerus. Ah! But this cake is just delightful! So warm and not overwhelming in it’s sweetness.” Whis’ cheeks were flushed. 

Frieza, Kuriza and the Ginyus all eyed the deities with shock. One would expect them to conduct themselves with more decorum than this. The Ginyus each began eating their treat. Each one of them went wide eyed. “This. Its perfectly soft and moist!” Ginyu exclaimed happily, the others agreeing with glee in their eyes.

Kuriza was already digging into his slice like any eager child would. Frieza scoffed softly as he picked up his fork, using it to cut a small chunk and tried it himself. He had to admit, the taste was rather astounding. He was expecting something with just insane sugary taste. But, he appreciated the more subtle sweetness to the cake itself. The icing was soft and very warm, much of the sweetness coming from the icing. He let a smile reach his lips after swallowing his first bite. “This is passable, Eclair. My compliments.” He told her.

Eclair nearly choked on her ice cream from the compliment and that he actually used her name. After absorbing the words of everyone, she felt pride at her work. Seeing everyone enjoy what she made always brought a feeling of accomplishment to her. “I’m glad, y’all like it!” her accent slipped in her excitement. “There’s plenty left, so have as much of cake and ice cream as you like.”

“I’d much rather take one of these cakes home for dessert later.” Beerus said, eying the still sizable cake left.

“It’s for EVERYONE to share, Beerus!” Eclair hollered.

Ginyu spoke up, his ice cream already gone. “Alright men! To thank Eclair for such a delicious treat, we will all do the dishes! Understood?!” 

“Yes Captain Ginyu, sir!” Eclair also heard Recoome say “It’s only fair to be honest.” 

‘Frieza may be an ass. But, maybe this won’t be so bad. It’s definitely gonna be something memorable.’ She smiled in thought as she focused on her cake, ecstatic that her first attempt turned out so well.

 

Meanwhile, a being with high power was approaching Frieza’s ship. A large green humanoid had his eyes set on a familiar power he felt not too long ago. “I was wondering where that soul disappeared too.” Large, black wings, pressed tightly to his back as he looked over the large ship in front of him. “What could you be doing on that despot’s ship? Hah! No matter. That soul...just as promised, you’ll soon be part of perfection!”


	6. Chapter 6: The Perfect Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beerus and Whis depart after enjoying a bit of dessert and the journey to the rebirth of the Goddess of Creation can finally commence! As Eclair goes about the first few days aboard Frieza's ship, she can't help but feel as if she's being watched. She's then woken up to a terrifying visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please pardon the near month long break between chapters. I had to put one of my rats down and have been spending as much time as possible with my remaining girl Suzu.
> 
> I also needed to iron out stuff with this chapter but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out! Please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> I would also LOVE to answer any questions you guys have about maybe getting to know Eclair better. My tumblr is the same username as here you can also find my actual writing blog as ao3-ichigokage please follow at least the AO3 blog.

Everyone had finally finished the cake Eclair had prepared, a few slices portioned and wrapped for Beerus and Whis to take home with them as Beerus asked politely. Eclair and Frieza followed behind the two deities. “That cake was scrumptious, Eclair! You live up to your training.” Whis praised, turning to face the two, Eclair’s cheeks flushed as she gave a cheeky smile.

“Thanks, Whis. Its always worth it to see happy faces and full bellies.” She exclaimed happily, standing beside Frieza who was sitting in his hover chair.

Beerus yawned wide, similar to a lion as he grasped Whis’ sleeve. “We do appreciate the leftovers as well. This will make quite a delicious ending to my next dinner. Thank you, Eclair.” Beerus began, not bothering to fight another yawn. “It’s time for us to leave. I’m sleepy anyways. Tell Jaco I expect his first report in a few days. Whis. Let’s go.” Beerus commanded. With a nod and a friendly farewell from the God’s attendant, they were gone.

Frieza was now glaring at the spot where the God of Destruction just stood and Eclair sighed. “I wanna say somethin funny but that cat is draining.” She gave a nervous sort of laugh, her shoulders slumping as Frieza remained stone faced. “Well, at least I tried…” she grumbled, walking away and back onto the ship dejectedly. 

As Frieza kept his back turned to his ship, a large shape crept onto the craft, suppressing his power to virtual nonexistence before the pintsized tyrant followed his charge. “At least we can finally be on with this tedious task.”

Eclair was training with Guldo and Jeice, the two Force members closest to her height. As she expected, she couldn’t very well keep up with them. They were all still wearing their Force armor. Eclair turned a set down as politely as she could. In reality, she found it hideous. If they could get her a set without those appalling shoulders on it then she would consider it.

Jeice had just flipped her onto her back and quickly pinned her after Guldo froze her with one of his psychic powers and Ginyu clapped his hands together, signaling a break and brought Eclair a bottle. “Your form is improving slightly. You’re still far too stiff, Eclair.” He told her as Guldo let his breath go, freeing the young woman who sat up and took the bottle from the captain. 

“Your speed needs work. No way you can even dodge Guldo as you are now.” Burter interjected, causing Guldo to shout at the giant.

“And you’re barely even defending yourself! You really gotta put more effort into it!” Recoome began going into a list of issues she was having as she sipped her energy drink, feeling defeated. 

She felt her spirit deflate as they emphasized that they were holding back a lot on her and she began to prickle. “I’m aware of that!” she squeezed the bottle with her exclamation, still sitting on the training floor, her back still stinging from when Jeice threw her. That quieted the men, but also drenched her face with the contents of the sports bottle. She shook her head as she stood, “Of course you’re going easy on me. I’m a scrub at fighting. A total idiot could see the large handicap.” She shambled to a door that led to a small bathing area. No one else was allowed in this training space except the Ginyu Force themselves. She pressed a button beside the door, it sliding open. “My training began two days ago. I dunno what kind of miracle you’re expecting.” Those were her parting words as the door closed behind her. 

There were a few showerheads at varying heights, meant to accommodate those of taller statures. Eclair found one that was normal for her and stripped out of her workout clothes, thankful she listened to Ginyu so she brought a change of clothes. Looking in the mirror, she saw some slight bruises forming wearing she took some punches from Guldo and Jeice. She frowned, just feeling utterly defeated. She turned the shower on, letting it warm up before getting under the stream and immediately felt relief. 

Water had always made her feel at ease, no matter her mood, a bath or shower always helped perk her up. She was thankful it was working here as well, even if it was only slightly. As she showered, she had an uncomfortable feeling like she was being watched.

 

“Hmm…perhaps we could be going about this the wrong way.” Ginyu pondered, gaining the attention of his men. 

“What do you mean, Cap’n?” Jeice asked curiously, he and Guldo beginning to do a few simple cooldown exercises.

“This is important yes. And as she mentioned to Lord Frieza and I when she arrived, he has a small history of martial arts training. But only for defense. She’s not a soldier. Let’s try a different approach for a while.” He told them as Eclair came out of the other room, the men following her movements, noting that she seemed to wish to be alone for the time being. 

After she left, Jeice spoke up, “Maybe we should also treat her as one of the team too. Could help her morale. We won’t get anywhere with her being so gloomy.”

“That’s not a bad idea, Jeice! And I did mention to her when we were linked that we wanted to invite her with a surprise party!” Ginyu admitted, a look of heartbreak overcoming Burter’s face. 

“Captain, how could you?! We spent so much time planning that surprise!” he cried out, hands now fists as he wiped his eyes.

 

Eclair was now in the kitchen, grabbing what she wanted to make dinner. She decided on a turkey burger with sweet potato fries. The fries had a few minutes left on their timer and her burger was nearly done as well. The bun popped in her toaster was now on her plate, a swirl of ketchup on the bottom bun with a bit of lettuce and a tomato slice just waiting for the finishing touch. The timer sounded as she flipped the seasoned turkey patty one last time then put an oven mitt on to pull the metal tray of fries out and sprinkled sea salt on them. Her brain was lost in thought as she cooked. She knew this wouldn’t be easy. But, even on her second day she was getting frustrated. She still hadn’t gotten a hit on anyone.

She turn the stove off after plating her food then headed to a table that was away from the others that were eating their own dinners. Before she took a bite of her burger, she saw the Ginyu Force enter the dining hall and they found her quickly enough. Being the only girl on the ship probably didn’t help. She noticed the other soldiers stare in awe at the five men and that Captain Ginyu himself had a small bag with him. 

The men each smiled at Eclair before taking a seat. “Evening, Eclair. I hope your dinner is enjoyable.” Guldo greeted as she chewed a bite of her meal.

She shrugged and swallowed. “It’s good. Just needed something to eat. I uhh..wanted to apologize. May as well take the chance now-”

“We want to apologize to you as well, Eclair.” Ginyu cut in. “We’ve been going about this as if you were a soldier. But you’re not. We will be changing your training for now until you can fight on more even ground with any of us.”

Eclair took in what Ginyu said and gave a sigh accompanied with a smile of relief. “You have no idea how happy I am that you’re not mad at me, guys. Whew.” Her body looked far more relaxed now. “I know it’s no one’s fault. Not mine, yours, Frieza’s or even Beerus and Whis. I’m not a natural fighter. My training has been extremely minimal, so we’ve just got to make the best of it.” She dipped a fry in some ketchup and happily ate it, her mood far more positive then it was recently.

Each of the Ginyus gave a big grin and Ginyu set the bag on the table and pulled its contents out. “In order to properly celebrate your arrival, I pulled something special out for us. Double chocolate fudge parfaits! Welcome to the team, Eclair!”

They each had one of the captain’s special parfaits and Eclair excused herself to go back to her room. She was in a much lighter mood now, happy that there are no bad feelings on either side at the moment. She changed as soon as she got into her room, pink boyshort panties and a v-neck black top that said ‘Up to snow good’ on the chest. ”Plum, where are you baby!” she called out, seeing a small lump under her blankets before plopping onto the mattress, giggling at the lump giving a ‘mrow’ noise and moving. “Oh no, did I wake you?” she asked as the hairless cat emerged, moving to headbutt her owner. Eclair felt her heart swell, “Awwww I missed you too, baby girl~” Eclair turned the lights off and nestled into bed with her precious cat.

Something made her wake from her slumber. She stretched and sat up, confused as to what she was feeling. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw a large figure. She soon began to make out details of the figure. Her heart stopped. Her blood froze. This person was very real and it was one she hoped to NEVER see again. Magenta eyes seemed to glow as he moved closer, wings tight against his back and strong arms crossed over his chest. “You finally noticed me. It took you long enough, little soul. And so speechless? I do suppose beholding perfection can have that affect on a person.”

 

Meanwhile Frieza was holding a special meeting with Ginyu, the two were looking over charts and maps. “There must be a planet where we can begin rebuilding the Frieza Force.” Frieza muttered, eyes scanning documents. Recruitment efforts were not going as he’d hoped. 

“We may have to give extra incentives, Lord?” Ginyu suggested.

“We need to watch our budget for a while, so let’s hope more money isn’t the solution. We could liquidate Cooler’s belongings. He’s dead and they’re just gathering dust. We may as well take his soldiers that remain as well.” 

As the two exchanged ideas, they were cut off by a scream of terror. “Lord Frieza. That was a feminine cry…”

“You don’t say, captain.” Frieza sighed, finger pressing against the bridge of his nose. “Perhaps the Goddess had a nightmare.” He smirked, feigning concern as he moved from the table. “I suppose we should check on her, come Ginyu.” 

“Yes lord!”

 

Eclair scrambled from bed, Cell only grinning at the human. “Running? But we were so close not too long ago, soul.” He moved slowly, like a predator.

Run was all she could process from her brain. Thankfully he didn’t notice or seem to care about Plum. She pressed the button to open her door, blinded by the lights in the hall, “Help! Ginyu, Jeice! Anyone!” she knew she wouldn’t stand a chance against Cell. 

“Why are you running my friend?” Cell almost sounded hurt. As Eclair made it out of her room, something caught her foot. She yelped as she fell to the floor and looked to see what she assumed was his tail curling tightly around her ankle. 

“Let go of me!” her eyes widened as his tail slithered around her body now, lifting her up to be level with his face. She whimpered as she tried freeing even an arm, her body went stiff as Cell cupped her cheek. 

“Such a strong soul, in such a frail body? You’re much smaller than I imagined.” Clawed fingers combed through her hair, slightly messy from her sleep. “I could tell the soul was female, but you’re not much of a fighter.”

“N-no shit, Sherlock.” She gulped as the tip of his tail drew closer, the stinger twitching. She vividly recalled Cell’s words. How her cells would be valuable to him. He would make her demise swift and painless. Regardless if he meant the painless part, she did NOT want to test him. “SOMEONE! PLEASE!” she cried out desperately.

“You’re being rather rude. I made sure to be able to visit you. Yet you’re unhappy to see me.” Before he could continue, a series of thin, red beams hit his limbs, hurting enough to make his tail let go of Eclair. Eyes narrowed to a glare as he spotted Frieza; currently in his final form and the Ginyu Force. “Well, well, good evening, Frieza.”

“Eclair!” the Ginyus called out and the girl hastily got up to escape. 

“I don’t think so!” Cell exclaimed, his tail going around her arms and torso, making her fall, busting her nose against the floor, blood running down her chin in seconds. “It took me a far bit to track this girl down. She’s mine now.”

Eclair fought the tears from her fear of Cell and the pain she just felt as Cell held her close to his body. “What could you even want from a human, Frieza? Are you THAT desperate for recruits?” Cell chuckled as Eclair kicked her legs out and tried her best at loosening his grip.

“Get your goddamn hands off me, you roach!” she hissed, quickly noticing the stinger approaching her again. Her eyes darted between the stinger and the men in front of her, “Why aren’t any of you doing anything?!”

Cell tightened his grip, hand now around her throat, “The mouth on you. I was going to make this as painless as possible but, that roach comment was over the line.” 

Eclair cried out in pain as the stinger stabbed into her bicep, “Frieza! Please!” she begged.

“With what? Any of my attacks could easily kill you.” He stated plainly. He did consider using an attack but Beerus’ threat was in his head loud and clear.

“What? It’s not working?” Cell didn’t feel as if he was absorbing anything from her. There was a loud hiss from his victim as the stinger was withdrawn, the entry point an angry red and throbbing. “Look at that. Healing already. There is something special about you. But that’s not the only way I can take you.” Sure enough, the injury itself was gone, only a red bump left.

The stinger began to open and expand, “Oh dear sweet-that’s so gross. Oh shit! No. No no no!” Eclair rambled incoherently.

Maybe the Ginyus weren’t strong enough to take Cell on by themselves? She recalled him being a heavy hitter for their team against Android 21. And she did remember most of Frieza’s attacks were widespread. So he was being truthful.

There had to be some way to get him away. ‘Wait. Perfection. He wants only the strongest!’ her plan was practically grasping at straws but it was better than nothing.

“Cell! Stop!” she ordered, hands trying to push his abomination of a tail away.

“Oh? Got some final words, my scrappy friend? I’m kind enough to oblige. Speak.” He told her, keeping his tight hold on her.

“You want the strongest right? To fuel your perfect body.”

“Mm that I do. What’s your point?” 

“You want strength comparable to Frieza, Majin Buu or even Ginyu.” The two men glared at her, as if she was throwing them under the bus.

“You’d be correct in that assumption. I still fail to see your point, my dear.” The tail edged closer, causing Eclair to shriek.

“Kyaa! M-my point, Cell is that you would get nothing from me! At least how I am now. Compared to everyone on this ship, I’m a gnat! I’m gonna get much stronger.” The tail stopped. 

“Oh? And how do I know you’re not lying hmm?”

“Because I couldn’t make this crap up. It sounds dumb but believe me. I’m the reincarnation of a powerful Goddess. I’ll be able to create life. Entire planets. Imagine that sort of power, Cell.” She told him, hoping her plan would work.

“You expect me to believe that? A human being a Goddess? That’s positively absurd.”

“She is correct, Cell.” Frieza spoke up, arms crossing behind his back. “That is the only reason she is aboard my ship. I was tasked by her fellow god; Beerus to ensure her rise to power is a safe one. He however, is the God of Destruction. And it is unwise to anger him.” Frieza explained. How he wish he could just launch a Death Ball at the man and be done with him.

Cell appeared to be thinking it over and soon his tail returned to normal and he let Eclair drop to the ground who immediately covered her bleeding nose. “So be it. I’ll be able to tell if you’re lying or actually being honest. I’ll be eagerly watching you growth closely from the sidelines.” 

“You don’t seriously expect me to allow you to stay on my ship do you?” Frieza moved in between the two. “Ginyu, you and your men take the Goddess to the Medbay. I’ll attend to our little pest problem.”

“Yes sir, my lord!” Ginyu saluted Frieza and Guldo handed Eclair a handkerchief then Recoome scooped her into his arms with ease, the group departing and Eclair passing out.


	7. Chapter 7: The Spitefully Bitter Orphan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza gets rid of Cell for the time being and goes to check on Eclair; a question she ignored still on his mind. No one ignores Frieza after all. After forcing her to answer him, Eclair explodes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank DestinySquared for the input that helped influence that vast majority of this chapter. Please leave comments and share this with your friends!

As they were now in the training room, Frieza glanced back as Ginyu retreated after his men and with Eclair in tow, the door closing and even locking behind him then turned his attention back to Cell. “I must congratulate you, Cell. Being so crafty as to keep yourself hidden so long without any notice is no small feat. But, you had the gall to sneak aboard MY ship. I apologize but, I cannot let this stand.” Frieza stated plainly, leaving no room for negotiation.

“And you think you can stop me? That’s rich. Even if you get rid of me, I will find her again. With that soul, I will climb even greater heights than my base Perfect form. And if she is telling the truth about power able to create planets, I can’t just let her slip through my fingers.” Cell turned to look out one of the windows, countless shimmering stars blotting the vast, black expanse. “The ability to create and destroy? You can’t say you’re not curious if you had such power? How much stronger could I grow by merely absorbing a deity?” Cell felt a shiver through his body at the thought of what new levels he could reach.

Frieza, on the other hand, did not share Cell’s same curiosity. Seeing the android’s presence as an irritant. He floated up to Cell who still had his back turned and continuing his talks of absorbing Eclair. Thanks to Frieza floating, Cell hadn’t heard the movement that came his way. “You have quite a few thoughts in that brain of yours. Perhaps some fresh air is in order for you to collect yourself.” As Cell moved to turn to face Frieza again, the tyrant raised his arm then brought it back down swiftly, delivering a point blank Death Slicer to Cell, soon slicing Cell to bits. “Appule, open the airlock immediately. Get this trash out of my ship.”

“Yes sir Lord Frieza!” Appule followed his emperor’s order and the window slid open, the vacuum of space sucking the bits of Cell out of the ship, closing again at Frieza’s word.

“Now, take us away. We will need a decent headstart before that fool reforms. Annoying insect.” He touched down to the ground again and left the room, deciding to go check on Eclair. “She didn’t sustain any real damage as far as I can tell.”

In the med bay, Eclair’s nose had already healed. “At least I can heal fine by myself.” She sighed, feeling drained from the situation she had just been in. “I’m so exhausted now that my body is calming down.” She let her body fall back onto the cot. 

“You sure you’re alright, Eclair?” Recoome asked, tilting his head down to check her out.

“Yeah, the worst I got was that busted nose. It’s stopped bleeding, so I should be fine for training tomorrow.” As she finished her sentence, Frieza entered, his eyes quickly looking to his charge and noticed the bleeding had stopped. Though there was some bruising around her ankle and red splotches around her neck where Cell had gripped her. 

“Aside from those unseemly marks, you appear to be fine. I must say, that was rather impressive, Eclair. Even though you were grasping at any slight hope, you got out of that predicament without our help.” Frieza said, his compliment sincere.

“Huh. Thanks, but yeah it was a reach. Thankfully he has such an obvious issue to exploit. Don’t wanna imagine being absorbed.” She made a gagging noise at the thought, shoulders shuddering. “If anyone gets this power, it’s gonna be me. I’m the one going through all the work.” Her tone was firm as she sat up and stretched her arms above her head, groaning at the few cracks that came from her joints popping into place. 

“Ginyu, you and the rest search the ship. Make sure there are no openings that Cell could use to get back in.” He instructed, the five men leaving promptly to follow their orders. Frieza pulled up a chair and sat across from Eclair. “Now that we have a moment to ourselves. I remember you did not answer a question of mine.” After he spoke, he noticed Eclair’s body go stiff and she stood up from her cot. 

“You don’t strike me as the curious type. Besides, I need to get back to my room and sleep for training later. Night, Freezy Pop.” Her tone was overly friendly as she made her way towards the med bay door which closed itself thanks to Frieza’s telekinesis.

“Answer my questions and I’ll overlook that overly familiar nickname, Eclair.” He told her, scoffing as she slammed the button to try opening the door to no avail. “Now, now. That door is locked thanks to my power. You should just answer then we can return to our rooms. And from your reaction, I surmise that you know the question I’m referring to.”

Her back was to Frieza and she glared fiercely at the door. “Why does it matter to you?”

“Beg your pardon?” he asked, eyes still on her. 

“Why the hell do you care about whatever sort of homelife I have or family I had? It doesn’t affect the stupid mission. I’m not grilling you for shit from your past.” 

He could almost see her prickling at his questioning. “Oh. I’ve touched a nerve. You won’t get out of here without answering.” To be honest, even he didn’t know why he really wanted to know. Her points were correct, but he wasn’t about to let up. “I don’t see why you’re being so obstinate.” He shrugged.

Eclair suddenly turned back to him sharply, her pink eyes ablaze with fury. “I can name a few reasons. Its none of your business. You’re a stuck up lizard, a ‘natural born genius’ that looks down on absolutely everyone and you love seeing people suffer. You laughed at my dream of becoming a pastry chef. You’d no doubt do the same here. And most importantly? It’s none of your fucking business.” Her tone was harsh and words cutting. 

Frieza grinned at her, the fire she displayed actually to his liking. Her stance was akin to a lioness ready to strike. “Fine. But if you laugh, I swear I’ll make Beerus look like a kitten!” she cleared her throat, eyes still piercing him yet he remained unthreatened.”I’m an orphan. Parents abandoned me almost the moment I was born. Once I was old enough, I was in and out of foster homes then thrown into the world when I was 18. The entire foster system can burn in hell. Not all foster parents are bad. But many of them need to be taken into custody or some shit.” Frieza took her words in, all the while wondering; was she alluding to have been abused? 

“There you go. The answer to that dumb question that was eating away at you for some stupid reason. Now open the door so I can try getting some sleep.” She stomped back to the door, wanting to get away from everything.

“I will thank you for answering. However…” his eyes narrowed into slits, glaring at the young woman. “The way you’ve been speaking to me is unacceptable. I don’t care if Mommy and Daddy left you, you will not-” his words were cut off by her striking him, her fist colliding with his throat, causing Frieza to fall from his chair, grasping his throat and coughing.

“You have no right shittalking, you royal dickhead! You have done almost nothing but bad mouth me. Even when I was inside you! Yeah I do appreciate the compliments but what the hell did I do to you?! I don’t want to be here either! ALL of us have better shit we want to do with our time! Yet all you do is bitch and moan! Like you said back then; choice isn’t a luxury. I don’t want to be here. It’s quite clear that you don’t want me here. And I’m pretty sure the Ginyus are only putting up with me!” she cried out, hands gripping her hair and the sides of her head. “I hate this too! Just as much as you!” she tugged at her hair, cursing to herself about tears and her eyes were squeezed shut.

Frieza recomposed himself and took in her struggling to keep from breaking further. Part of him was furious to see her looking so pathetic. The bigger part was LIVID that she attacked him. “How dare you?!” his tail flicked roughly, making her hit the floor after bouncing off the wall, her cries reaching his ears and he made his tail wrap around her neck. “I should kill you for this entire exchange, Goddess.” He hissed, fingers gripping her hair.

She slid her thumbs under his tail, giving her just enough space to retort. “Then go ahead. Do it.” She grimaced as the emperor pulled her hair, “I can take solace with the fact that you’ll go back to hell and I’ll rest peacefully knowing Beerus will be forced to wait even longer for his precious Goddess. I win regardless.” Her words were dripping with bitter spite and her eyes welling with tears as his tail coiled tighter, cutting off her air until she completely passed out.

Both their bodies went lax as Eclair slipped into unconsciousness, Frieza gazed at her with a swirl of emotions. He sighed and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder and taking her over to one of the healing pods, setting her inside and letting the machine fill with healing fluid. He found no words to tell her body as his hand slid to his throat. He was shocked that she actually managed to wind him. “The training is already working. Perhaps pushing her like I did cause a burst of power?” his thoughts trailed off as he left the med bay and returned to his chamber.

Eclair’s thoughts were a mess as she floated in the liquid, many of them going back to her first interactions with Frieza. Seeing her reflection only to see herself in a completely different body, forced to go along with a scenario that would not be out of place in an absurd science fiction movie. Even though she could go into the bodies of other’s, she found herself drawn to Frieza, regardless of his violent tendencies and constant insults. She figured it may be because of his voice and she had to admit he had beautiful eyes. His body was definitely not half bad either. But in her words; he’s still a giant dick.

The next morning Frieza was walking to the med bay to check on Eclair, Captain Ginyu beside him. “She attacked you?! Truly, my lord?”

“That she did. The little woman flew into quite the rage. So she should be recovered by now and ready to continue training. I’m putting together a challenge for her since she’s growing strong so fast.” The two aliens rounded the corner and entered the room, quickly noticing that the healing pod was empty! 

“M-My lord! Where could she have gone?!” Ginyu asked, eyes wide as he looked to the cots to see them all empty. “She’s not anywhere in here!”

“This is odd. She wasn’t damaged too much after that ‘skirmish’ last night. Perhaps she returned to her quarters.” He suggested. There was a strange feeling in the air. 

“Lord Frieza. Do you feel that? Like something is building up.”

Frieza sensed it as well. “An unusual energy is charging itself. From the private training room?”

The two rushed to the training room that’s exclusively for the Ginyu Force. The two of them saw Eclair, still damp from her time in the healing tank and still in her nightwear. More surprising was that she was surrounded with a pale pink energy, similar color ki forming at her hands. Frieza easily recognized the look in her eyes; they were similar from last night.

She didn’t even notice either of them as she felt her power growing. She had no idea where this power came from. But it built up and she fired it, the pink blast going straight through the wall. Frieza could sense the power behind that blast. The energy was equivalent to Captain Ginyu!


	8. Chapter 8: The Challenge to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Med Bay Incident, Eclair can now use Ki but has hit another wall; she cannot fly! As she impresses the Ginyus. Frieza and Beerus and Whis with her own way around her strange handicap, Frieza presents a challenge that should prove to help her grow in power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the absence again. ADD is a bitch and I had some writer's block with other negative things. I also finally updated my American Horror Story fanfic. But here we are. On the cusp of a big and important arc! Next chapter things will begin to amp up! I want to say thank you to everyone that comments every chapter you lot honestly keep me going. I wish my other stories had a fraction of that love. 
> 
> Please keep it up and enjoy the new chapter! Share it with your friends as well!

After what is now known as the Med Bay Incident; Eclair’s training has increased. She could now use Ki, though nowhere near the level she demonstrated little over a week ago. She was barely at Guldo’s level. To be fair, this was still an impressive feat. She’s been training for a month and a half and already at the level of one of the Ginyu Force. 

Even with this sudden and stupendous growth, there was only one problem. “Try again!” Ginyu hollered in his drill sergeant tone. Eclair was standing in front of him, struggling to follow his instructions. The whole Force was doing their damnedest to teach her how to fly. But, try her best, Eclair just couldn’t grasp it. “You have to give it your all! If you cannot fly in some way, you’ll be a disastrous disadvantage!” 

“I’m aware, Captain!” she was still focusing her Ki to her feet, trying to lift herself into the air, her best record being maybe five inches. She slumped, hands on her knees and panting from the exertion of energy. “I don’t get it. Why can’t I fly?” she frowned. She was happy at the leap she just had and was able to fight on a more level field with Guldo and Jeice. But, she jumped one hurdle to only meet another one. 

“Don’t be too bummed, Eclair. Your growth is already going better than we could have hoped.” Burter reassured her, the young woman now had her hands on her hips in thought. 

“Got an idea, Eclair?” Guldo asked. They’ve come to know the human was full of surprises. Her resourcefulness and creative thought made having her as company rather entertaining. 

“Maybe…it’s worth a try if I can have a way to dodge and evade.” She inhaled then released a deep breath. “Okay. Any one of you come at me. I need to test this idea as soon as possible.” Recoome nodded and stepped forward.

A few days later, Beerus and Whis were traveling to Frieza’s ship to catch up with Jaco. “I can sense that our little Eclair can use Ki now! I am rather proud with her growth. Earthlings are full of surprises.” Whis bemused as the two moved through space.

“That they are. I felt a rather large burst of power a week ago. It’s about time she could tap into her Ki. Jaco said that she was unable to fly. I wonder if there are any developments there. It would be disappointing if she remains unable to fly.” Beerus yawned, already bored with the travel.

“Though, I’ve heard some people, no matter how hard they try, flying still, ironically, remains beyond their reach. Some people just can’t do certain things. Let’s stay positive for Eclair’s sake.”

“And for Tira’s…” the Destroyer muttered as Frieza’s ship came into view and they were greeted by Jaco.

“Good afternoon, my lords!” he bowed respectfully. He was rather happy that he had this gig for the time being. His job was easy and the pay was better than he could have hoped. He could easily retire after this whole mission was over. 

“Good afternoon to you as well, Jaco. How is our Goddess fairing?” Whis asked, the three walking to the private training room, Frieza standing outside in his final form, the tyrant quickly noticing their arrival.

His stance went wooden for a moment. “Oh! Welcome, Lord Beerus! Here to check up on Eclair I assume?”

“Correct. I heard she can now use Ki attacks but cannot fly. Has she made any progress?” 

“I would suggest checking yourself.” Frieza had a smirk on his face as he turned to face the glass partition where Eclair and the Ginyus were training, the deities following his gaze, eyes going slightly wide.

Eclair centered herself, Burter now across from her. “Come at me Burter! As fast as you can!” she commanded, hearing the large man chuckle.

“Careful what you wish for, Eclair.” He grinned and charged his Ki before rushing towards the woman.

Eclair felt her tunnel vision focus entirely upon Burter and raised both hands above her head, a pale pink energy building in her palms. As Burter closed in, she flung the energy to the ground, the blast sending her into the air above and dodging Burter. “Don’t let up Burter! Pursue her!” Ginyu ordered and Burter followed suit, shooting off after Eclair, firing repetitive blasts towards the Goddess in training. Eclair fired her own Ki, using it to dodge left, right and even to bounce back.

Whis observed with a smile and index finger to his chin. “Most ingenious.” He uttered.

The two landed, Eclair’s slightly sloppy with her new technique and she aimed her arms behind her, using a blast to propel herself swiftly to her training partner. “A straight forward attack? Rather cocky wouldn’t you say?” Burter fired a large blast to his attacker, Eclair shifting her motion to slide and slip between Burter’s legs then used the momentum to leap into the air and deliver a kick to Burter, sending the alien flying to crash through the partition where the God, angel and emperor were watching. 

Whis began clapping enthusiastically, Beerus giving an approving smirk of his own. “That was simply amazing Eclair!!” Whis cheered.

“Yes. That is an impressive workaround on your current handicap.” Beerus commented with a nod. 

Eclair let a large grin spread across her lips, but her face wearing exhaustion. “I didn’t see you all there! No one’s hurt right?” she jogged over and checked on Burter. “You good, Burter?” she asked, helping him up.

“As if that sort of blow would do terrible damage. But, that was an excellent attempt, Eclair!” he told her, slapping her on the back, the force making her stumble somewhat.

Ginyu ran over, tears in his eyes, “Eclair! You landed a hit on Burter! I am so proud of you!” he hugged her tight enough to pop her back.

“It seems the Force has fully accepted her. That’s reassuring.” Whis sighed. Both deities had a slight concern if she would be welcome on the ship at all, each were happy to be proven wrong in this case.

“Oh yes. She is an honorary member of the Ginyu Force! I am even working on poses to incorporate her in!” Ginyu cheered as the other Ginyus joined in.

“Using Ki blasts to substitute flying is really clever. You have my compliments, Eclair.” Frieza told her, tail swishing lazily. ”Come, it seems your fellow gods wish to have their meeting with you.”

Frieza accompanied Whis, Beerus and Eclair to a meeting room, allowed to sit in as he was her guardian. “Have there been any difficulties? I believe Jaco told me there was an intruder not too long ago?” Whis asked, sipping a cup of tea.

“Oh there was…Cell managed to sneak aboard, probably back when we were on Earth. He tried-”

“Cell? Who’s that? The name doesn’t sound too familiar.” Beerus asked, poking a claw at a cherry that was atop his banana split sundae.

“The android insect that has the genetic material of several capable fighters, my lord. Goku, Frieza, Piccolo and Vegeta just to name a few. He helped defeat Android 21 not too long ago.” Whis explained simply.

“Ah I see. Pardon my disruption and continue, Eclair.”

“Yeah, well. He tried absorbing me, it’s how he gets stronger. I managed to talk my way out of it as he held me hostage. Frieza then took care of him. We haven’t seen him since.”

“Hm…if this Cell continues to be a nuisance, contact Whis and I. I’ll Hakai the bastard.”

“Hakai…? What’s that?”

“It is one of the many techniques that a God of Destruction has. It is a move that is reserved only for truly terrible people. It destroys a person down to the very being, they atomize and dissolve into nothingness.” Beerus explained and Eclair felt a chill go down her spine at the thought of such a fate.

“Hopefully Cell took the hint.” Eclair gave an uneasy chuckle.

“Regardless, I can keep him at bay. He’s an annoyance at best. You needn’t concern yourself, Lord Beerus.” Frieza told him, picking up his wine glass and letting the wine roll in the glass.

“The offer will still remain. This power is only for the Creator. Not some mad doctor’s science fair project. Nonetheless, I am quite happy with your growth thus far, Eclair. You’re doing very well.” 

“Oh. Thank you, Beerus! I put my all into whatever I do.”

“So, was it Cell that pushed that large power boost from you?” Whis queried.

“Oh. Uhh not really…” Eclair looked away from the gods, noticing Frieza freeze. How would they react if they knew her and him had some sort of a fight?

“It would do good to maybe recreate the incident to unlock your power again.” Frieza took a swig of his wine, dreading the topic.

“Well…I was pissed off at Frieza and that rage came out in the form of that power I guess.” Eclair left her response incredibly vague to spare a whole confrontation.

“At Frieza? Oh my, there must be quite the story to that hmm~?” Whis chuckled heartily.

“Ah it’s nothing real exciting! The only important thing is that I’ve grown, right?” Eclair was again left pulling at straws and just not wanting to open up a potential Pandora’s Box.

Frieza cleared his throat to gain the attention of the others in the meeting room, Eclair hiding a sigh of relief. “I wanted to voice a thought I’ve been having for the last week. Training as she is will only go so far. Eclair needs true experience to grow further. So, I have been devising a test of survival that will no doubt help push her to new heights.”

“A test?” both Eclair and Whis spoke, “What will this test consist of? You will need to guarantee her safety you’re aware?”

“Yes, yes. We will implant a tracker in her neck. It will monitor all of her vitals and her power level. We will watch it every day. What I plan is for her to go planetside and survive by any means necessary for two months. I have already found a suitable planet that shouldn’t be too difficult for you.” Frieza elaborated, fingers intertwined as his hands rested on the table.

“Oh? And what planet do you have in mind, Frieza?” Beerus asked, his curiosity piqued.

“It is a small planet called Ukor. Whis should be able to locate it in his staff.” 

Whis pulled out his staff and closed on eye as he searched the cosmos for said planet. “Ahh I found it. Ukor is inhabited by a social yet brutish race called Urkai. The habitat isn’t too dissimilar to that of Earth. Plenty of fresh water. The populace seems to be embroiled in some sort of resistance.”

“Yes. Against the current Overlord. The forests should be ideal enough for her to hide or ambush. As I said, any means necessary. And if she does come into some form of danger, I will extract her and Supernova the planet myself. The greatest failsafe there can be.”

Whis and Beerus thought it over for a minute or two, Beerus delivering the answer. “That should be fine. It is up to Eclair however.” Beerus turned to look to her, “What do you think?”

Eclair closed her eyes, pondering on thoughts of her own. “Frieza makes a very good point. The Ginyus will always hold back in case I somehow get fatally injured. If I wish for true growth, I will need actual combat experience.” She took a deep breath before continuing. “I will trust him to help if things get out of hand. I can be ready in a week or so. Let me order some camping supplies and focus on strength and endurance training and I’ll accept your challenge Frieza.” Her eyes shone with determination and Frieza felt a shiver of anticipation go up and down his spine.

“Ecellent. Get whatever you need. Appule will have the tracker ready by then. It will be removed after the test. I look forward to your results, Eclair.”

Beerus and Whis left shortly afterward, leaving a very nice payment to Jaco. “This is proving to be quite the exciting awakening. Though they all are in their own rights.” Whis watched as his attendee hopped up to sit on a tree stump, sitting cross legged.

“That they are. Eclair is quite the fiery one too. I would like to spend some time alone and maybe patch things up after her test. Though if this is as successful as Frieza believes it could be…if she taps into her latent God Ki. That would be a miraculous step. The trials after that…” Beerus began to ramble slightly, all to familiar with the Creator cycle.

“We needn’t concern ourselves nor Eclair with all the bells and whistles just yet. Let her take her time. For now, let us cheer her on and enjoy her company. While we are able.”


	9. Chapter 9: Arrival to Ukor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for Eclair's trial has arrived. Her preparations made and everything is as in order as it could be. With promises made to help her focus on after the challenge, she finally touches down on Ukor, the reality setting in, but not dissuading her from her goal. The new arc begins. What power will be gained from her two month stay on a hostile planet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting for the next chapter everyone. To those who comment every chapter, I love you lot again. You make writing this story even more rewarding. You're all awesome.
> 
> Please read, enjoy, like and kudos. Also, please stay warm and safe out there!

As the next two weeks went by, Eclair ordered what she knew she would need; Whis even surprising her with a package from a woman named Bulma. A note left with a sealed box introduced herself. Eclair eventually remembering her as ‘the blue haired woman? Eyes like the sky and sea?’ Bulma’s note told her that inside were capsules were plenty of camping supplies and for her to use whatever she’d need. That the tents and everything would camouflage to any environment.

“Wait a minute…Bulma? Capsules? THAT BULMA?! HOLY SHIT!” she cried out, falling back onto her bed. “Wait. She helped us against Android 21 if I remember correctly. Whoa…so this stuff is gonna be really good. I wonder why she sent these over with you, Whis.”

“Oh? Well…truth be told, my lord and I do go on and on about you to her and everyone else when we go to try new edible delights. We-well, I mentioned your coming trial and she practically threw them at me. To thank you for helping with Android 21 she told me. You’re free to use whatever you like in that box. It will help you I think if you fall under attack.” Whis explained as she began packing whatever she’d need.

She packed a container for the capsules that she could easily access on a belt that would be in the armor Frieza was providing for her. It would be a newer model, more streamlined to not catch on anything and equipped to camouflage into the background as well. She was going to wear full legged armor, black in color and also have a scouter handy to keep an eye on enemies. 

The capsules she chose were a roomy tent, a table with a few chairs, basic hygiene station and a cooking area. She chose more ‘primitive’ models so she would be more on surviving as this was a challenge. She packed one wardrobe capsule with a few extra armor sets just to be safe. She was looking through survival books between her new training regimen.

Speaking of training, Ginyu exclusively overlooked her training, making her have to get used to fighting people potentially stronger than her. During this period, Appule completed the tracker that was agreed upon. “Alright, Eclair. This will sting, I’m not gonna lie.” As he explained everything the device would do, she was keeping her eyes on everything but that scalpel that was pressing against her neck. One slip and that blade could go into her jugular. Which only added to her anxiety towards the whole situation. At least she was strapped into an apparatus to prevent her body from jumping. “Just breathe, Eclair…”

“Working on it. Ghhh…this is unpleasant.” She whined, holding back the urge to shiver as she felt the scalpel slice her neck then she could feel Appule stick the small tracker into the slit, hearing his gasp.

“Amazing. You’re healing ability is phenomenal.” He commented, pressing a button after he unstrapped her, a slight buzz in her neck let her know it was booting up. “Alright, your vitals are slightly above normal, but you were anxious during the insertion. That is likely the cause. Hmm…your power level is impressive as well. You’re on par with the Ginyu Force!” he typed away at his initial report. “Okay, I have the first round of input down. I will enter in what the tracker tells us every week. Do you have any questions about any of your tech?”

“Not really? The scouter you gave me is pretty straightforward. It’s really cool that this has a built in translator!” She answered, putting the scouter on, going over both her eyes and being pink in color. She began pushing the button as Beerus entered the room; the numbers rapidly ascending, descending and doing so for a few seconds until it just went flat, reading ‘————’. Eclair merely raised an eyebrow as she did the same to Whis, the same thing happening as it did with Beerus. Frieza followed behind, in his final form as usual now. She proceeded to read his power, numbers returning and skyrocketing. Maybe it couldn’t read the power of deities?

“Stop messing with that, Eclair.” Frieza hissed, causing her to remove her finger from the button.

“Now, Eclair, Whis and I will be staying aboard should anything disastrous occur. We have faith in you, but there’s no need to put too much at risk.” Beerus told her, the catlike alien overlooking the planet she would call home for two months. 

“I could also teach you a technique real quick to help you cover more ground. Even give you an upper hand in a fight.” Whis chimed in.

“A Technique? What did you have in mind?”

“Well, it’s not really a combative move. But Instant Transmission could no doubt prove useful in a number of ways.” 

“Instant Transmission? Is it that teleporting thing Goku did?” Eclair recalled the fighter Goku popping to and fro.

“Exactly. So I assume you can see the move’s usefulness? You have two days until you leave for your trial. I can teach you in no time.”

“Hmmm…sure. It couldn’t hurt to have that under my belt. Let’s get started right away!” 

The surprise training went rather quickly, Eclair grasping Instant Transmission enough to make short jumps. “Excellent Eclair! I am certain that the longer you practice, the farther you’ll be able to go!” Whis smiled at his student.

“Thank you Whis. I’ll do my best to keep bettering myself.” She bowed respectfully to Whis. “I’m gonna use the last day to rest my body. I’m gonna kick this trial’s ass!” 

“I have no doubts, Eclair. After your challenge is done, perhaps you could take a break with Lord Beerus and myself? I would love to see what tasty treats you may be able to show us.” 

“With Beerus? Why?” Eclair could feel herself prickling at the mention of Beerus, still sore about him kidnapping her.

“Please, Eclair. He actually requested this. You two will be coworkers in a manner of speaking. Being antagonistic won’t help either of you.” Whis sighed, honestly hoping the two could patch up what began as a rocky start.

Eclair thought it over for a few moments and looked up to Whis, “I guess I could try. As long as you promise to look after Plum while I’m gone. Think I can find some interesting things for you both to try. Ever had funnel cake or cotton candy yet? Oh, or caramel apples? Hot chocolate is really good too…oh my god you need to try s’mores!”

“I’m sorry, what were those? I haven’t heard of them before. I’ll happily look after your cat if you show us many new delicacies~!” Whis exclaimed, imagining what these goodies she mentioned might taste like.

“Deal then. Maybe we should just try going to a fair. Lots of tasty things there. Sometimes they even have eating contests with hot dogs or pies. Games and rides too. It could be fun. So long as Beerus doesn’t destroy anything.”

“I will try my best to hammer that point home into his head. This sounds exciting! I can’t wait for your trial to be done. Until then, goodnight, Eclair. My Lord and I shall see you off.” Whis bowed and they left the training room, Eclair returning to her room after a quick shower.

After triple checking she had everything, even slipping her favorite and signature seasoning into her pack, she found Plum resting on the chair beside her window that looked out into space. “Hey, baby. Mom’s gonna be gone for a while. Two months, Frieza put a challenge together for me. But, Whis, he’s this tall, elegant and blue man, he’ll look after you. So, behave for him?” she asked, gently picking the cat up and heading to bed. “I’ll miss your cute, scrunched face my raisin baby.” She kissed the top of Plum’s warm head feeling her butt her head against her, making her smile wide. “I love you too, sweetness.” She yawned before drifting off to sleep.

She spent her last day wandering the ship, and was invited by Frieza to join him for dinner. “You needn’t worry about your dress. You should have a proper meal before you leave. Dinner is in four hours. You’ll be dining with Kuriza and I in our private dining room.” Frieza then left, Eclair confused as to why he would wish for her to join him but just shrugged and went to hang out with the Ginyu Force; they had started a karaoke party and Eclair was NEVER one to turn down a party, let alone some fun karaoke.

Before she went to dinner, Eclair changed into the armor Frieza had made for her so she oould get used to wearing it. “It’s lighter than it looks. Quite flexible too. I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised. The Ginyus do talk on and on about how Frieza does give his soldiers pretty damn good equipment.” She muttered to herself as she practiced sensing energy as the boys had been showing her, feeling Kuriza and most definitely Frieza very easily.

She knocked before entering, seeing Frieza sitting at the head of the table and Kuriza across from him. “Oh, you’re on time, Eclair.” Frieza pointed out as she took the empty seat that was between the two. 

“I value punctuality. Makes a good impression and it’s only the courteous thing to do.”

“Quite-”

“Evening, Eclair! Father told me you’ll be leaving for a while.” Kuriza interrupted curiously. “I know you’ll do fine. You’ve gotten stronger already.” He stated, cutting into what Eclair assumed to be some sort of grilled fish on his plate.

“Why thank you. I’m happy to have your vote of approval, Kuriza. What’s on the menu tonight?” 

“This is a very rare fish from our home planet, in a wine based sauce with a light salad. There is a special dessert to be served after. And yes, it is safe for human consumption.” Frieza explained, a servant refilling his wine.

“It looks spectacular.” Eclair picked up her knife and fork and cut up the flank of fish and took a bite. “Mmm!” she exclaimed, eyes going wide, stars in her pupils. “Such a terrific flavor! Its very light and tastes so fresh~!” she turned to the servant, “Please tell the chef that this fish is amazing!” the servant nodded and left the room.

“Of course it tastes fresh. What sort of fish have you been eating?” Frieza asked, eying the woman in a judging manner.

“Well the restaurants I have tried some fish at; even after grilling and seasoning, it tastes like dirty water. Waste of good fish…so, is fish common for your diet? Your race I mean.”

“Yes. Seafood makes up the majority of an Arcosian’s diet. Fish is the most common.”

“I like crab the most!” Kuriza said happily, tail wagging. “It’s so much fun cracking and ripping it open to get to the sweet and tender meat!” he let out a dark yet cute chuckle.

“Most Arcosian hatchlings eat some manner of crab meat because it is so tender. It is easy to eat and gives them the protein needed to grow. Other vitamins as well. The shells help the desire to chew on things. So it keeps them busy.” Eclair listened intently, honestly intrigued at what Frieza was saying.

“Babies getting to have crab? That sounds like the life. Crab’s a delicacy back on earth. But yeah, so sweet and tender. Get some lemon-butter sauce to dip it in…”

“I notice you’re wearing the armor I had made for you. How does it fit?”

“It’s very snug. It doesn’t seem to restrict movement. Thank you for it, Frieza.” Eclair sampled a glass of the wine that Frieza was having and it of course paired well with the fish being served. They all continued having a pleasant conversation, Eclair welcoming it. She wanted to get along with everyone aboard the ship.

“Sadly, we must end this here. It is Kuriza’s bedtime and we all have a rather early day ahead of us.” Frieza stood and walked to the entryway of the dining area, Kuriza hopping down from his chair.

“I’ll be there in a moment father.” Kuriza told him, Frieza surprisingly just walking out and Kuriza turned to face Eclair. “I like having you on the ship. You’re fun. So you better come back.” He jumped up to wrap his arms around her middle tightly.

Eclair felt her heart warm and she returned the hug. “I’ll be back before you know it, Kuri. Id love to have some crab with you when I get back.”

“Crab? That would be great!” he gave a look of confusion, an eye ridge quirked as she held up her pinky with a smile. “What are you doing…?”

“Its called a pinky promise. You wrap yours with mine and it’s an unbreakable promise.” Kuriza tilted his head but wrapped his smaller pinky around hers. “I’ll come back and we’ll gorge ourselves on crab. I promise.” She declared to the boy.

He had a smile on his face when they pulled their fingers apart, “You earthlings have some silly customs. But, that one isn’t too bad. I have to go to bed now though. Good night, Eclair.”

“Sweet dreams, Kuriza.” She watched the boy run out of the dining area and couldn’t help but smile. She closed her eyes and focused, feeling Plum’s energy in her room and using her new technique to teleport to her room. She gave herself a quiet cheer and changed into a nightdress, cuddling with Plum as she fell asleep.

The next morning went as normal. Eclair pulled on her armor and had a hearty breakfast to give herself plenty of energy to begin her trial. She sat in her room with Plum, listening to music for the final few moments she could before leaving. Seeing the time change to 8AM and she pulled Plum into a hug. “Be a good girl, Plum. I’ll be back in no time.” She told her, planting on final kiss to her velvety head and grabbing her pack and leaving her room.

She met Frieza, Whis, Beerus, the Ginyus and a very groggy Kuriza in the landing floor. “Good morning, Eclair!” Whis greeted with a far too energetic smile and wave. 

“Morning everyone.” She gave a mighty yawn. “Even you guys are seeing me off?” she asked, looking at the Force.

“Of course we are! This is an important mission for you and you are one of us, Eclair!” Ginyu declared matter of factly. “You will excel at this trial. There is no doubt in our minds.” Each one of them saluted for her before doing their famous poses, a hearty laugh coming from Eclair. 

“Enough. Come, Eclair. We have found a safe place for you to set off.” Frieza told her, the ship beginning its descent onto Ukor. Lush forests coming into view and the craft landed gently enough. Eclair, Frieza and the deities stepped down the ramp and onto Ukor.

“This does seem like a decent area to begin your journey. Plenty of places to make a hidden camp. The water here should be just fine as well.” Whis gazed around the forest. 

“Be alert, Eclair. The squabble on this planet could still be dangerous. So, keep your head down unless absolutely necessary.” Beerus told her, sounding like a parent about to let his child out past curfew. She knew he had reason to worry though.

Frieza spoke up, “Remember, if you need to be extracted for any reason, click the button on your scouter five times and you will reach me. We’ll fly down and pull you out. Understood?” 

“Yes, sir Frieza.” She responded as she put her scouter on and adjusting it. “Stay hidden as best I can and don’t start shit. Anything else?”

“Nothing I can think of. Have fun.” Frieza chuckled and went back aboard his ship.

“We eagerly await your results. Good luck Eclair.” Beerus and Whis bid their farewells and rejoined Frieza.

Eclair watched as the ship left, disappearing from view entirely, her shoulders going lax as she took in her surroundings, now feeling some of the weight of what she was in for. Solitude for two months. Eclair shook her head and took a deep breath. “You can do this girl…”


	10. Chapter 10: Radiant Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eclair begins to settle in on the alien planet and as her first week into the challenge comes to an end, she finds a severely injured Orkai about to be executed and her soul demands her to act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must apologize for the long lull in updates. My family and I may have to move so we are packing. The cold also leaves me mainly tired and is messing with my body. I will try uploading whenever possible. Please share this with your friends. I am very proud of this story and so happy that it has received such a vocal reading base. It warms my heart.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter. Don't forget to kudos and leave a comment! Have a safe and warm holidays and New Year!

The Ukor Challenge started fairly simply enough; as far as such a challenge could. Eclair knew first she would have to find a reliable source of water and a decently hidden place for her to camp. And thanks to Frieza’s ship having landed in the jungle, she had many places she could place her capsule camp. 

It has been about a week since she was left on the planet and she has already noticed patrols of the locals; the translator on her scouter telling her they are called Orkai and that the far better outfitted Orkai served an Overlord named Akkah. Eclair would describe the aliens looking like sterotypical Orcs from a video game or fantasy show. She could even tell the difference between the ones that fought for Akkah and the ones that she oh so creatively called the Rebels. Any servant of Akkah wore armor or leather/hide dyed red; presumably from the blood of the fallen perhaps. The Rebels wore armor that was dull silver, black, brown or gray. The grays and browns no doubt served as some sort of camouflage so they could ambush the soldiers of the opposite faction.

Thankfully the Orkai gave no hint of being aware of her presence. If they did, they didn’t seem to care. She hadn’t seen anything that could have been a female Orkai. “If there are females, they could look similar to the males? Or they have jobs that keep them in the castle or support roles?” she wondered quietly to herself as she roasted some sort of alien looking rabbit to make for her dinner. Eclair also found some exotic fruit trees that the scouter confirmed as being safe for her to eat. The rabbit and fruit would fill her up with some water. She picked a few extra of the strange fruit in case she could have them as a part of her breakfast. It was a beautiful blue in hue and looked like a swirly banana but didn’t appear to have a peel like the aforementioned fruit.

“It’s kind of squishy but not overly so…do I cut it to see what’s inside or just bite into it…?” her eyes scrutinized the blue fruit. “Is this kind of how Beerus feels towards Earth food?” she wondered with a soft laugh. She took a deep breath. “Screw it.” And bit into one of the ends, sweet and sticky juice flooding her mouth and down her chin. “HOLY SHI-” she exclaimed before covering her mouth and swallowed the juice that was in her mouth. “Was NOT expecting that to be so sweet.” She examined the inside and saw that there was something inside. “Huh. Like a soft watermelon. OH SHIT MY RABBIT!” she blew out the fire in her cooking spit and let the roasted meat cool, returning to the fruit as she did so. “Should’ve saved this for last. My curiosity was too strong I guess.” She slurped the rest of the juice and ate the fruit itself. Overall, it was rather refreshing. “If only it wasn’t so sticky! Gonna need to wash up before bed after dinner.” 

Eclair grabbed her plate and set the rabbit on it. She was more tentative with the meat. But knew she’d have to get over it if she wished to survive. “Like hell I’m gonna run back to Frieza cause some food looks strange.” She steeled herself and took a bite, a hum of approval at the flavor as she chewed the chunk of meat. “Gotta use my seasoning next time though.” After her small dinner, she washed her face and brushed her hair and teeth. She only washed her hands, feet, face and teeth daily. Her hair could wait every few days. All of her hygiene products were as unscented as she could get. She didn’t want to risk being found just because she wanted pretty smelling shampoo or soap. That would be just foolish.

 

Aboard Frieza’s ship, the Emperor and God of Destruction were looking over the data her tracker uploaded for her first week. “There’s no improvement. I know it’s her first week but no change at all.” Beerus pointed out, a claw tracing the line on a chart that would show any potential growth.

“She could merely be settling in and growing accustomed to the new environment. We did tell her to avoid confrontation unless it was necessary. The main objective is survival.” Frieza was extremely curious as to the God’s impatience. But, you won’t catch him trying to ask Beerus such things. “At least she won’t come back weaker. Even slight combat improvement will be welcome. Like she said; training under us will only do so much.” He only hoped this wouldn’t prove to be a waste of his time.

 

Her first week was finally through. Eclair was resting in her cot; a high quality one thanks to Bulma. The blanket adjusting to the temperature of the environment. She whimpered softly, stuck in a strange yet rather pleasant dream. She was in some fancy place with Frieza of all people. They were lounging in a luxurious and large bed with purple silk sheets and drinking wine, a bowl of grapes between them. “I must admit, this tour through what you call ‘Wine Country’ is most enjoyable, my dear. It seems your Earth isn’t completely devoid of value.” He told her as he sipped his wine.

A chuckle passed her lips and she ate a grape. “Glad to know our wine can appease the mighty Lord Frieza.” She felt his tail drape across her waist. “Hmm?” Frieza took her glass and moved the bowl of grapes, his hand cupping her chin rather firmly so she could not avoid his gaze. “Frieza?” 

She didn’t catch what he said. But that didn’t matter, what was important was what happened next. His lips claimed hers in a kiss that was just as powerful as the man over her. As the kiss began to heat up, Eclair’s body jerked up, the poor woman glaring at the wall of her abode, face blazing. She stood and rushed to her small restroom, splashing her face with cool water then glaring at her reflection. “Yeah. Hey. That fuck was that?!” Naturally there was no response. “It hasn’t been THAT long and even still, no excuse to pull that kinda shit!” her cheeks were still bright and hot, even the tips of her ears.

As she changed into clean armor, she left the house after a quick breakfast of oatmeal and the strange fruit she found. “Okay, let’s keep THAT out of my head for now.” She told herself, letting her home shrink back into a capsule and locking it into its box on her belt. “I do want to explore near that huge fortress-castle place.” Probably not the best course of action, but, something in her demanded to go. She hid a tiny tracker in a bush by the cave. She had a few of these around to help find her potential safe spaces again, then set out.

She put her finger on a tiny dial on her scouter, turning it so she could see the heat signatures of living beings that would help her avoid any scuffles. Fights happened practically everywhere on this planet. Reading the power levels of the ones she saw fighting gave Eclair some confidence that she could stand her ground if need be. “Can’t just fight whoever though. Can’t risk having an entire army after me.” She whispered as she watched war parties move from the castle gates, she saw three guards; aligned with Akkah going by their blood red armor. They were dragging a beaten and bloody Orkai in dark brown leather armor, a scrawny and pale man in comparison to the three that outnumbered him.

A gruff and scratchy voice barked laughter at the trembling man. “Nakra the Fearful. Living up to your cowardly name. Not so brave without that crossbow are ya, runt?!” a harsh kick was delivered to the pale Orkai’s skull, a pitiful cry reaching Eclair’s ears.

“Lucky you Lord Akkah got bored with you. But we aren’t. Gotta pay you back for the few you managed to kill. But don’t worry, we’ll send your hide to the traitors and tell them you lived how you died; a sniveling coward.” The largest man proclaimed; a dark red Orkai wearing only leather greaves and metal boots and gauntlets, who gripped the spear that was at his side and raised said weapon.

Eclair felt her very spirit flare up. She pointed her hands behind her and fired her Ki, flying towards the three. Without a word, she felt her hand palm the head of one of the red Orkai’s lackeys, her momentum carrying her to slam him to the ground, a sickening crack was quite audible, dark green blood soon pooling from the man’s head.

First Blood. In more ways than one.

Nakra and the two remaining Orkai were left aghast at the swift death; the smaller Akkah aligned Orkai stumbling back. “M-Merciless Akkah! Azo! What is that?! It killed Ishana in an instant!” he cried out. 

Nakra gazed upon Eclair in awe, a hand still covering his bleeding face. Without a word Eclair used Instant Transmission to teleport behind the stunned Orkai, spinning and delivering her heel to his head, the force of her kick actually decapitating the man and his head bounced off Azo’s chest. “Seems like I don’t know my own strength yet. And I just killed two men…” the last bit came out as a strange sort of surprise. She was kind of stunned that she did just take a life. But, that wasn’t important right now.

Azo looked down at the head of his brethren with disbelief. “Ishana! Kurz! To kill them so easily! What are you?!” he demanded, rage soon boiling his blood.

“Would you believe a Goddess?” she responded in a cocky tone, standing firmly between Azo and Nakra.

“What do you gain from stepping in for that wretch? He can’t even defend himself!”

“I’ve always loved an underdog. And-” Eclair spat at Azo’s feet, “calling him a coward but you attack with two others. Kinda hypocritical if you ask me. Or is your ego that fragile?” 

“Enough! Do you have ANY idea who I am?!” 

“Azo…? Aside from that, I really couldn’t care less. If you’re so much of a badass, come at me. Or I’ll bring the pain to you.”

Azo let out a loud chortle and grabbed the spear that he almost used on Nakra. “As you wish. Any TRUE Orkai relishes an opportunity to prove himself in battle!” Azo charged at the strange, almost glowing creature. 

Eclair pushed Nakra back and teleported away from the attack. She REALLY had to thank Whis for teaching her Instant Transmission when this was over. “You’re kinda clumsy with your attacks, Azo.” Her training with the Ginyu Force helped her be able to read others and Azo was almost painfully easy to read. She dodged more attacks. “Are you supposed to be the pride of this Akkah’s army? I’d be pretty embarrassed if I was him.”

“QUIET! I’ve trained extensively under the best our army has to offer! You’re nothing!” he cried out, launching the spear towards his opponent, the blade grazing her side. “For being a Goddess you bleed like any other swine! Wh-what?!” Azo’s eyes went wide as the slight injury this creature just sustained heal as if there had been no laceration.

Eclair, feeling proud at the reaction she was receiving, grinned. “As I told you. You’re in the presence of a Goddess. And it’s time you showed some respect.” She used Instant Transmission and appeared mere inches from a stunned Azo. “On your knees and pray.” Having her palm out flat, she struck his solar plexus, winding the large man and forcing him to his knees in an attempt to catch his breath.

Nakra could only watch as Eclair grabbed Azo, a mighty Orkai warrior by the head, her other hand against his cheek. “I’m sorry. I don’t feel mercy for someone such as you.” Her tone was empty as Azo, feebly grabbed the spear he had used. But before the man could attack, blazing pink energy engulfed his head, burning his flesh and agonizing cries pervaded the air.

Azo stayed on his knees, wailing over the burns on his face, barely stopping his hands from covering the melted skin. Without saying anything else, Eclair pulled her right leg up then gave a hard kick to Azo’s torso, sending the Orkai plummeting off the cliffside and to the water below.

Nakra’s eyes were as he could feel his heart stop. This mysterious creature just killed three powerful foes with apparent ease. What if…if he could get her to side with him and the others. They stood a chance! The pale Orkai almost leapt from his skin when he felt warm and oddly soft hands on his shoulder. “Relax, Nakra. I’ve got you.” Her voice now felt reassuring to him.

“You. Beat them so quickly. What are you? Why save me?” The small man had many questions. But he believed her claims of being a Goddess. Whoever this person is, with their golden hair and an almost radiant aura; what else could such a person be if not divine?

She smiled at the man, her heart feeling pain at the extensive injuries that were on his face and body. “You can call me Eclair. As I said; I am a Goddess. In training basically though. And it felt like the right thing to do at the time. Now just lay back and relax. I’ll help you feel better.” She told him, Nakra letting her lay him back.

“What are you doing…?” he asked, uncertainty in his voice. Sadly, his moniker of the Fearful rang true. 

“I’m trying to heal you. I’ve only done this one time before and I wasn’t aware at the time. So please hush.” Nakra followed her advice and kept quiet, eyes to the sky as his body went somewhat stiff. Eclair laughed softly but focused on trying to summon her healing power, feeling a familiar warmth in her palms. She concentrated hard and spreading that healing warmth to her new friend.

As Nakra watched Wrags; a panther like creature, pass with their cubs and Skuzens fly through the air, he felt the most calming warmth overtake his body, wounds he gained from his time in Akkah’s castle beginning to heal. There would no doubt be scars. But he would live. Even the multitude of lesions on his face were closing. The warmth sadly faded moments later and he heard a cheer come from his savior. “Yes! I did it!”

Nakra was helped up to his feet and he felt his body over then his face. No open wounds. He was no longer at death’s door! “You healed me! Thank you Eklar!” Nakra’s voice was giddy, for an Orkai anyway and he threw his hands up. “We must move! Akkah will send more.” Nakra grabbed one of Eclair’s hands and began running. “Come with me!” 

“Why are you bringing me with you?!” she cried out, thankful that her training helped her keep up with the swift man.

“You could help us.” He brought her behind some bushes, the two sneaking through the brush passed some Akkah guards. “My people learned terrible things about Akkah. Our wise shaman Azdush has seen that Akkah is killing the planet. You showing up could be the thing we need to win.”

As Nakra gave his brief explanation of why he wanted her help, she couldn’t help but suppress a laugh. She’s training to become the universe’s Creator and the planet she lands on could be dying. The universe truly seem to have quite the sense of humor.


	11. Chapter 11: Not Just a Rebellious Phase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nakra drags Eclair to meet the leaders of the rebellion against the tyrannical Akkah in the hopes that they will let her help in some capacity. As a deal is made, a true and monstrous challenger arrives to Ukor. Eclair will get her challenge at least. But, is she truly up to the task?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for the slight gap in updates. It hasn't been THAT long but I still want to update this story regularly. I hope everyone had a safe holiday and New Year. Thank you for all the comments; four per chapter is just amazing and I love each and every one of you that comments. They keep me going and push me to keep this writing for this story.
> 
> So I hope you all continue to enjoy Goddess of Creation and please leave more feedback. That way the quality will only improve. Also; be hyped for the next two chapters. Big things are approaching! 
> 
> Also, I get to see Dragon Ball Super: Broly in theaters next Friday! YAAASSSS

Frieza and Beerus were looking over Eclair’s current readings. “This is a rather small spike in power, Appule. If we base it off anyone it seems she’s nearing Jeice or Recoome’s level.” Frieza mentioned as he read over the data.

“And she killed three of these Orkai in decent time. I wonder what forced her to engage the locals so suddenly. I do hope she isn’t being careless.” Beerus said, a claw to his chin as he looked over Frieza’s shoulder.

Whis’ airy laughter broke the somewhat serious moment. “Oh you are just precious, Plum~!” he cooed as he walked into the meeting room. Appule, Frieza and Beerus looked to the door to see the angel cradling a strange purple creature.

“Whis. What in the name of Zeno are you holding?” 

“Oh this is Eclair’s cat Plum. If I looked after her during Eclair’s challenge she agreed to go on food tours with us! As it turns out, she is rather easy to care for. Far more so than a certain big cat~” Whis glanced to the God of Destruction and chuckled. “Oh such a sour expression, my Lord! Oh and she is just so warm!” the angel nuzzled his cheek against the purring cat. “So, how is Eclair doing? I see some numbers have changed.”

“There was a slight increase and she was in her first true fight. Three are dead. Well, two. The other fell from a cliff so we can assume he’s dead as well.” Appule explained quickly.

“I see that is interesting. Would either of you wish to check on her with my staff?” Whis offered as Plum happily lounged in his arm.

“I don’t think that is necessary. According to this report, she received only a scratch. And that already healed.” Frieza answered. “We should only check if her signs drastically change.”

 

Down on Ukor, Eclair barely managed to stifle a sneeze. “Eklar? Are you alright?” Nakra asked, turning to look back at her.

“Yeah. Maybe something in the air is all. You mentioned we’re close to the hideout?”

“Yes. Keep following. Shaman Azdush will be most eager to meet you.” Nakra showed Eclair a special stone that had to be moved to uncover a door that slid up revealing the entrance to a cave. The Orkai led her through the catacombs and gravelly chatter was soon heard and warmth of bonfires lit a large cavern that had several primitive huts. There were a few larger buildings; a large Orkai could be seen hammering against what looked to be white hot steel or iron. Others sat around the fires, eating the same grilled rabbit looking creature Eclair did the night before.

Gruff panting broke Eclair from her observation of the caverns and she saw a pale green Orkai clad in armor of bone and a thick bone club at his hip dripping with green and viscous liquid. “Nakra! You’re alive, brother!” this man was the same height as Nakra but had noticeably more muscle. And the word brother settled in Eclair’s mind, her eyes going wide. She stopped any potential outburst; it shouldn’t be unusual for someone to have family in some capacity. “After the group returned days ago, all they had was your crossbow and you were captured…I feared Akkah killed you!” Nakra was pulled into a firm hug and Eclair kept quiet to give the two their reunion.

“Ishga. I return with great news! After Akkah finished his interrogation, he had me thrown out. Azo and two others were about to kill me when an alien rushed in and in moments they were dead! Azo even! Thrown from a cliff after having his face burned!” Nakra described, orange eyes alight with glee as he regaled his brother of his rescue.

“An…alien? What do you mean?”

“This!” Nakra dragged Eclair from the shadows and before his brother. “This person saved me. Calls herself Eklar.”

Ishga looked over the strange creature. “Such a soft looking thing. You really killed Azo?” 

Eclair huffed indignantly, hands on her hips. “They weren’t that strong honestly. That last guy only got one hit in. The guys I’ve trained with are way stronger.”

“Truly? Hmmm…that is impressive.”

“Brother! Lord Khrosh and Shaman Azdush must know! She could help us!” Nakra demanded. 

“Would you help us, Eklar?” Ishga asked, sharp eyes narrowing.

Eclair took a moment to honestly ponder his question. Would she? It could be fun and a decent challenge to grow stronger. Could she? Oh absolutely. No one was there to stop her. Should she? That was another question entirely. The challenge Frieza gave her was only to survive for two months. If she continues how she has the past week, nothing will change. She won’t grow stronger. It would be a waste of everyone’s time. So, some risk would be needed to grow. “I don’t see why not. I’m here for a limited time however. So please bear that in mind.” She responded.

“A short time? Just how short?” both Orkai asked, taken aback that such strong potential help would have a time frame attached. 

“Just under two months. I’m here to get stronger. Believe it or not but I am a Goddess in training. Once I reach my potential, I will be able to create planets. I actually healed Nakra before we came here. Poor guy was a bloody mess.” She explained, giving a small glance to the small Orkai. “I jumped in since he was outnumbered and already close to death.”

“Not sure I believe this Goddess thing but, you saved my blood brother. That gives me reason enough to hear you out. Follow us. We’ll take you to our leaders. We shall see what they make of you.” 

Elsewhere on the planet, a skirmish between the rebels and Akkah’s forces was in full swing. Limbs sliced from their bodies, bones crushed and bodies mangled. Several heads rolled across the battlefield; severed from the shoulders of the recently departed. Blood covering what was, until recently, a beautiful field, blood even desecrating the small lake and rivers in the area.

Fighting began to slow as the battling Orkai noticed a blinding blue glow growing above them. “What is that?” various versions of this and other outbursts of confusion were cried out as the glowing ball grew larger. “It is getting closer?” “RUN!” But, running was pointless. Once the energy connected to the group, all life in the area was cut short with a powerful explosion. 

Trees were shattered, the grass singed. In the midst of the wreckage, a familiar entity touched down with an over-confidant chuckle. “It’s about time I tracked you down, Eclair.” Cell smirked and looked around the landscape. “The life here is so weak. What could you be doing here?” he wondered as he walked passed the wasteland he just created. “Whatever the reason, I can sense she’s here alone.” Another laugh arose from the biomechanical monster, this time a far more diabolical tone. “Frieza won’t save you this time, Eclair! So, come out come out, wherever you are, little Goddess.” The castle in the distance caught Cell’s attention and he begun

Eclair laid on an uncomfortable cot in a hut with Nakra, a bag now covering his head with holes cut out for his eyes and mouth. She had a brief meeting with the leaders of the rebellion and was told to wait while they decided what to do. Especially with the deal she offered. “What’s the bag for, Nakra?” she asked, laying on her side to face the man. Part of her felt endeared to Nakra. He wasn’t much of a fighter from what she heard but he still tried his best. Luckily he was a crackshot with his crossbow. 

“Just want to wear it.” Was all he told her. Maybe he was self-conscious about the scars? Either how they looked or what they meant. That he was weak enough to get captured and tortured.

“You’re stronger than you think, man.” Her words caught his attention and he tilted his head curiously. “Yeah you were captured. But you were able to hold onto life. You survived. Akkah didn’t learn anything. You and the others are safe for another day. Don’t forget that and focus on putting a bolt between Akkah’s eyes.”

Nakra took her words in and gave a soft nod. “Thank you, Eklar.”

The two fell quiet after that; Eclair looking back on the leaders she met.

Of course Ishga Bone-Licker; brother to Nakra was among them. Armed with a poison bone club he made for an effective scout. He usually traveled with Nakra; the two covering great distance and making a formidable team. Nakra himself handy with his poisoned crossbow.

Ratanak; a stout Orkai was the master of the beasts of Ukor. Even ignoring his physical disabilities; missing his left forearm and right foot and calf; both equipped with crude prosthetics, he was still a force to be reckoned with. He was rather inspirational in Eclair’s eyes.

Skoth Black-Thorn; a veteran of the planet’s military. Heavily muscled and wearing black armor with spikes on the chest and gauntlets. His weapon lived up to his name; a serrated, sharp blade made from the same metal as his ebony armor. He helped lead and coordinate the rebel army.

The last one she met was the Shaman named Azdush. He was adorned in a leather cloak with feathers and a few necklaces adorned with bits of bone. He wore an intricate, horned metal helm with a skull implanted inside. He also had a long staff that had a skull on the end. From what she could surmise; Eclair assumed that Azdush was an adviser of some sort. Nakra certainly held him in high esteem.

“Nakra. I heard you mention another Orkai. A Khrosh was his name? What’s he like?” she asked, directing her gaze back to her new friend.

Nakra perked up. “Lord Khrosh Frog-Blood? He is a most noble Orkai. One of the strongest too! He is like a mountain; unmovable and unshakable. Wearing the strongest steel armor and wielding a massive shield and a deadly spear he will see us to victory! He and Shaman Azdush lead us to kill Akkah. He is out in the field right now. Once he returns, they will decide what to do with you.”

“Regardless if they use my help or not, I’m here for two months. I’d just rather not waste it.” As Eclair was about to get comfortable. The sounds of heavy footsteps alerted her to sit up as Azdush came in accompanied by the largest Orkai she’s seen yet. “Holy hell…” she uttered in awe. 

“You are the human woman Eklar. I am Khrosh Frog-Blood.” His voice was deep and rough. And Nakra describing this man as a mountain was no joke. He was almost the same size as Recoome and true to Nakra’s word; encased in thick steel. This man was a tank.

Eclair shook her head and stood to greet the warlord. “I am Eclair, yes. I have heard a good deal about you from Nakra. And you live up to them all.” She offered her hand which he shook, his large hand easily engulfing her own.

“And I of you. Shaman Azdush tells me you claim to be a Goddess. A Goddess of what and why would you help us? A supposedly holy being would gain nothing from this.”

Eclair held in a sigh and inwardly rolled her eyes; frankly tired of having to explain this a third time. “I am the next Goddess of Creation. I will help create life. I am here because I need training to grow strong. Surely you understand one must challenge themselves to truly grow? I am here for a time and figured I may as well make the most of my time here. Let me help you, I’ll be relatively safe with you all. In return, once I gain my power, I will return and heal your planet from the damage Akkah has caused. You can all only benefit from where I’m sitting.” She explained, just wanting her answer. “Even if you turn me down, I promise I won’t tell Akkah anything. Haven’t met him anyway and I think I’d like to keep it that way. He sounds like a dick.”

Khrosh stood in thought, considering her deal, Azdush speaking up. “I believe she is telling the truth. And even if this is some strange fable, she can heal. Nakra was heavily damaged, Lord. Even if he hides the scars, I have seen them. He spoke of the experience and he is not a liar. Do not turn away one who could help keep our warriors in good health.” The Shaman advised, leaning onto his staff.

“Hmm…” Khrosh took a breath and nodded. “Nakra is not one to tell lies. And a good Lord listens to the council of their Shaman. Even if you aren’t a Goddess, turning away a healer would be most foolish. Even more so one who can fight. You may stay with us. And in honor of you joining our ranks; I believe you shall be named Eklar the Defiant. May we spill much blood together.”


	12. Chapter 12: A Goddess Among Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word of a strange being potentially helping the rebels reaches Akkah himself. After ordering a bigger search party to find their hiding place, he is visited by a certain familiar enemy that promises the lead them to the rebels the next day so long as he gets Eclair. As Eclair trains with Nakra, the hideout is attacked in force and Cell is leading the charge. A tragedy occurs and an overwhelming power is ripped from its cage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright; this is a chapter I've been excited for from the earliest chapters. I am very happy with this and hope I brought out my vision the best way possible for all of you. Please leave feedback on your thoughts! Two songs that embody this are Broken English by Schaft and TFS' cover of Spirit vs Spirit. Give either of those a listen at this part: Sadly, this peace would not last. If you wish that is. 
> 
> As usual; please kudos, leave comments and share with your friends! 
> 
> P.S. This story is a year old next month!

Heavy, rapid footsteps and panicked breathing echoed off the stone walls of Akkah’s stronghold. An Orkai barged into a garishly decorated throne room. Shades of red clashed against gold. Large and gaudy tapestries hung from golden bars and, upon a platform with grand stairs was a singular throne resting atop a Wrag skin rug, dead eyes and fearsome fangs fixed on the giant doors. And sitting upon the aforementioned throne? “Lord Akkah! I bring grave news, my lord!” the messenger Orkai was panting, adrenaline surging through his veins.

All eyes fell to their lord; a massive Orkai with skin red as the blood he eagerly bathed in during combat. Fierce golden eyes locked onto the messenger, visibly agitated to have his celebrations halted. “You had best have a good reason for disrupting our feast, mudling.” His tone was naturally gruff and harsh.

“Apologies, milord! But the party you sent to scour for the traitors. They have be massacred sir!”

“Massacred? Those were a handful of elite hunters! What happened?!” Akkah slammed his fist onto an armrest of his throne and stood. 

“A scouting party only found their bodies. They were dismembered and b-burned sir. But there was no source of fire.” The messenger explained. “And just a few days ago, the skirmish party in the grasslands were decimated. But both our men and theirs were killed. It is as if all life in the area were hit with some sort of explosive.” He elaborated, anxious as to his overlord’s impending wrath.

“Two parties, eradicated? Those filthy sludges are not that powerful. Even with Azdush and Khrosh leading them. Bodies burned with no source of flame? What is going on?” Akkah wondered and noticed a hunched over figure shambling into the hall. “Who goes there?!” 

Heavily labored breathing came from the newcomer. “L-lord Ak-Akkah…” the figure stepped further in, now visible by the fire light in the hall.

“Azo? What happened to you? Your face…” the smaller red Orkai was dripping water from his armor and melted flesh covered his left eye. 

“His face. It is similar to the bodies we just discovered. Who did this to you, Azo?” the messenger asked, carefully approaching the scarred man.

“Some wretched alien. As per your orders, we led Nakra the Fearful out to be executed. But some strange being flew in and killed the other two Orkai accompanying me in an instant.” Akkah and everyone’s eyes widened as Azo continued, “The first had his head crushed to pulp. The second…his head was kicked clean off his shoulders.”

A silence fell over the congregation. Azo and the men he picked were no pushovers by Orkai standards. “And you? You managed to survive. What did this thing do to you?” Akkah questioned, breaking the pregnant hush.

“I struck it with my spear. But the monster healed almost instantly. It came for me and put its hand to my face. A strange energy engulfed my head and I only felt burning and searing pain. An agony I can barely describe. It then kicked me off the cliff and into the waters below the castle. Perhaps it assumed I would die easily.” Azo finished his impromptu report and knelt before his overlord.

“This creature. What does it look like? Did it say anything?” 

“It called itself a Goddess. It looks soft with tan flesh. Long golden hair and pink eyes. It can appear and disappear with ease and move faster than even the most flighty Wrag, my lord.” 

“A Goddess? How absurd. This creature could still be a threat however. And it seems to have sided with Khrosh. If any of you come across it…”

“My lord.” Azo interrupted Akkah, “I, Azo the Vengeful will take this monster’s life. I will give it the bloodiest, most painfully slow death and deliver its head on a platter to you, Overlord Akkah. Along with Khrosh and Azdush. When those three fall, none shall ever challenge you again.” The burned Orkai declared, his lord giving a proud smirk in return, sharp and uneven teeth bared.

“You may have the first shot, pit brother. First we need to find where these sludges are hiding and then this little uprising will be history.” 

Akkah dismissed everyone that was assembled to begin a far wider search and retired to his quarters. “They are giving me far more trouble than I thought they would. But, no matter. When Khrosh and Azdush are slain, the rest will fall in line. I’ll kill any that put up a fight after, but, their leaders falling should extinguish any fire of rebellion.” Akkah muttered to himself as he stood outside on his balcony, overlooking a slowly dying planet.

“This ‘monster’ you speak of. She is far more dangerous than you think, fool.” Akkah heard an unknown voice speak. He looked left and right, trying to find the source of the voice. He jerked back when a strange creature floated into view. What he assumed was a man but more bug like in appearance and equal to his build and height. “So, you’re this Akkah fellow I keep hearing about. You’re not that impressive. Honestly, I was expecting more.” 

Akkah’s blood began to boil at the disrespect being shown so blatantly. “How dare you?! I am overlord of this planet! You will show me the respect I deserve!”

The alien being let out a hearty and long chuckle as he uncrossed his arms. “I fail to see what there is to respect about you. You are weak and I could easily crush you like an insect. But, lucky for you, you have something I want. Someone in this case.” 

“Who are you? What do you want?” Akkah took several steps back as the intruder touched down and joined him on the balcony.

“Simple questions from such a simple creature. I am Cell. And what I want is the creature that has you all shaking in your boots.” 

“Wait, what do you know of this creature, Cell? It has been killing my men and must pay!” Akkah demanded. 

“She is simply a human woman. She is a Goddess; so you’re already in over your ugly head. And she will help me become even more perfect. I can sense where she is; and those you wish to kill. So, I offer to lead your army to those fools and in return, you leave Eclair to me.” Cell proposed confidently.

“I gladly take your help to find those traitors. But, I promised this Eklar to my pit brother Azo.” 

Cell clicked his tongue and glared at the Orkai. “It seems you didn’t fully understand my words.” Cell clamped his fingers around Akkah’s throat, claws digging in flesh and drawing blood. “I will lead you all to the traitors and in return you WILL leave Eclair to me. She. Is. Mine. Do I make myself clear, cretin?” Cell tightened his grip to further get his point across, only able to feel Akkah nod in agreement. “Splendid.” He released the man and hopped onto the balcony’s rail. “You gather your forces, tomorrow we march to bloody battle! This should prove most entertaining.” Cell then flew off, leaving Akkah feeling a chill. 

He recalled the report about the grassland skirmish. Both parties were wiped out. Could the being he just bargained with be the perpetrator behind that attack? And would his own men be safe? He pushed away such thoughts as he left to rally his men for the coming battle.

A ways away from the rebellion’s cavern; two Wrags were lazily observing the two figures training in the hidden grotto. Eclair and Nakra were sparing not far from their loyal mounts. “Not bad, Nakra! You’re making progress already!” she praised, slapping the Orkai on the back. 

“Thank you, Eklar. But why train with me at all? I am to stay at range. I am most effective with my crossbow.” Nakra asked as they sat to take a break.

“Well, it’s just good sense to make yourself well rounded as a person, and most importantly as a fighter. Just to be safe if and when someone closes the distance.” She explained as she rested back against the large and catlike beast she was given. “Captain Ginyu and the others have made sure to make me as well rounded as possible.”

“You speak well and often of this Captain and his Force. They must be powerful.” Nakra reached into the pack on his Wrag and pulled out two pieces of fruit and tossed one to Eclair. 

“Oh thanks! Well, Ginyu and the boys; Recoome, Jeice, Burter and Guldo. They’ve been training me for a few months now. I guess I’m growing to see them kind of like brothers. Given how jovial they are, it’s kind of hard to see them for what they really are; ruthless and efficient soldiers.” She took a bite of the familiar blue fruit, savoring the refreshing and sweet juice after their training.

Nakra scooted closer, curious for more. “Have you met who they serve?” Mention of Frieza sparked memories of the dreams she’d recently been having of the tyrant. She felt her face heat up at the memories. Nakra noticed her face growing flush and felt concern. “Are you alright, Eklar?”

“Yeah…yeah! Totally! Just still heated from training.” She brushed off his concern and lightly fanned her face before answering his original question. “ Well, the guy they serve? His name is Frieza.” Eclair let her fingers run through the blades of grass below her. “From what I’ve heard he can destroy whole planets as easy as we breathe. He is serving as my guardian during my journey. He is ruthless and brutal.” She also recalled the Med Bay Incident. What had him so curious about her? Why the hell would she have such dreams about him?

Actually focusing on the grass, she felt something, the plant life around them was barely alive. She could vaguely sense that even their Wrags were sick. “Nakra. What does Azdush say about this planet? That it was dying or something?” she asked as she closed her eyes, able to sense the life of this planet has been draining for years. 

“The planet? Well, from what I could understand it is for Akkah’s army. We are made from the mud of this planet. Vast pits of damp soil. And in order to create even stronger Orkai, Akkah has created terrible machinery that draws nutrients from the planet to make more potent pits.”

“So all that’s left barely lets the other lifeforms on Ukor scrape by…” 

“That is what Shaman Azdush said. Akkah had him thrown from the castle for going against him. Khrosh left as well; others like myself joining. A Shaman is linked to the planet. They cannot lie about the fate of Ukor.” As Nakra finished explaining, he noticed how his companion was running her hand over the grass. “Is something wrong?”

“I can sense it. The life being drained. Azdush is not lying.” Eclair clenched a fist. “Perhaps we should just call him Akkah the Leech.” 

Nakra gave out a gritty laugh, “That would suit how he is now.”

“After feeling this planet, I don’t feel any regrets siding with you guys. It’s what’s best for Ukor. And I will help it prosper.” She took a deep breath as she rested against her Wrag. 

Her and Nakra were enjoying the moments of peace they had for the time being. But, Eclair felt something that made her stomach turn with unease. A familiar energy. ‘It couldn’t be him though. Frieza got rid of him…’ She turned on her side, just listening to the world around her, the breeze and breathing of her Wrag bringing a calm to her.

Sadly, this peace would not last. A far off and deafening explosion destroyed their peaceful rest. The two shot up gaze facing the sound of the blast. “Nakra…wasn’t that in the direction of the Caverns?” she asked, a feeling of dread coming over her.

“Y-yes…but Akkah does not have such power. Last we checked…” 

If her assumption was unfortunately correct, this could have been Cell. That was an explosion from a Ki blast. And Frieza had no reason to come here and attack anyone. Eclair felt her body become like stone. Yes she had grown stronger. But could it stop Cell? There was a battle inside her mind and heart. Rush there and protect her companions? Or run just to save her own skin? Her fear of Cell and what he still wished from her froze her body completely. She was barely even breathing. The world fell silent to her.

‘I…I can’t just freeze! He will annihilate everyone! They can’t begin to stand against him! Move your ass, girl! They don’t deserve to die by the hands of ANY of these assholes! Ukor and the Orkai NEED you!’ she steeled herself with a deep breath and gritted her teeth as she stood.

“Ekalr? What’s going on?” Nakra stood with her, worried for what she may have been sensing.

“Nakra, my friend. Brace yourself. I’m heading back to the Caverns. You will join me if you wish back with the others. Please. Be careful.” The Orkai felt a strange emotion as he saw her determined eyes before she disappeared.

Back at the Caverns, the entire mountainside had been destroyed by Cell, light pouring in and revealing the hidden rebellion to a battalion of red armored Orkai, the monstrous Cell floating above them. “See, boys? Just as I said!” Cell wore a sickeningly smug grin. “Now, have fun slaughtering these idiots. And bring Eclair to me when you find her. If any one gets uppity and tries hurting her, I promise you a truly painful death.”

Azo stood at the from of the invasion force, “Alright men! Charge and kill every last traitor in sight-” Azo’s words were cut off when Eclair herself appeared from nowhere right between the two armies. “You…it’s you!”

Cell could feel his stinger vibrate in anticipation. “And there’s a good girl. Coming to me of your own accord.” Cell’s grin widened as he let his body drift down to earth. “Felt my power and had to come running to save your little friends?” 

“What the hell are you doing here? Frieza got rid of you. How are you here?” she demanded, glaring at the man who could now be considered a full blown stalker.

“Frieza tried, a lazy attempt, but still tried. Too bad for you I can regenerate from even the tiniest cell. And as for the how? It’s not that difficult to track the power levels of anyone aboard that ship. So, no matter where you run, I will find you, little Goddess.” 

“Go figure you’d have the resilience of a cockroach.” She growled.

Azo pulled his spear from it’s holster, “Enough talk! I will kill you, monster! You will pay for what you did to my face!” he proclaimed as he pointed the spear towards Eclair.

“Hmm? And you are…?” Eclair took in the Orkai’s appearance and the weapon. “Big spear? Ugly as sin? You do look familiar. Don’t remember one of you guys with a melted face though…”

“I am Azo! Pit brother to Akkah the Bloody! And you did this to me, Eklar! And you will die by my spear!” Cell narrowed his eyes as the mutilated Orkai charged at Eclair who took a defensive stance.

Before any hit could land, the spear stopped, Cell now between Azo and Eclair, having grasped the spear with ease. “What…what the hell…?” Eclair gasped, stepping back from Cell.

Cell’s gaze was upon Azo. “Now, now. I made the orders very clear, Azo. Eclair, is mine.” Cell then squeezed the spear, making it shatter into splinters of wood and slivers of metal. “A worm such as you does not deserve such a fight. And as you went against express orders. Here is your punishment.” Cell let his stinger grow, his tail now fully extended. 

Azo backed away. “I only take orders from Akkah! He promised me I could kill her!” Cell sweeped his foe’s legs with a swift kick then forced the man to the floor with his foot.

Without any words, Cell held Azo down and let his stinger pierce the Orkai’s back, a guttural cry of pain torn from his throat. Eclair and every Orkai in the room soon recoiled once they saw just what was happening to Azo. “He-HELP! I GAHHH!!!” Cell was DRINKING him, like a mosquito.

Khrosh and Ishga were at her sides, frozen and unable to turn away as they saw Azo’s body prune and shrivel up into a red husk of his former self. Eclair thinking how he tried doing that to her not too long ago and thanked every deity she could think of for not having met such an end.

Cell retracted his tail and stinger. “Not the best meal I’ve had. But, I like to think I made my point. You’re all mine, Eclair. And no one will stand in my way.” 

Eclair snapped out of the morbid trance as she saw Cell move towards her, panicking she charged her ki and focused it in front of her, forming a forcefield, shielding everyone behind her. “Stay back, Cell!” she ordered, standing her ground.

“Oooh? So you can access your Ki now? Oh how far you’ve come!” Cell tapped against the pink barrier. “Not too shabby considering you’re still new to all this. So you weren’t lying back then. You ARE getting stronger.” His tone sounded impressed, but Eclair could feel he was not taking her seriously at all.

“How about you screw right off and just let me be?! You’re not wanted here!” 

“You’re so rude to your friends Eclair. Well, let’s get this fight on. I’m excited to gauge your growth.” Cell leapt out of the cavern and into the sky. “Ka-me…” Eclair felt her body freeze again. She knew this attack well. “Ha-me…” Blue energy began to fill the sky.

“Khrosh! Ishga! Evacuate everyone you can now!” 

“What?! You can’t be serious!” Ishga turned to his comrade and his words ceased at her expression.

“I can’t stop that whole attack. Get as many people out as you can. I’ll hold him off. But you have to leave now! Listen to your Goddess and live to fight another day!” she ordered, stomping the fear down as best she could.

The rebels began rush to the secret exits as they had practiced times before as Eclair poured what energy she had into keeping her barrier up. 

“Let’s test out that little barrier, Eclair!” as Cell prepared to fire his attack, he felt multiple sharp projectiles stab into his wings ,followed by a burning and numbing sensation. “What the hell?” he turned to see his attacker.

Eclair’s eyes landed on Nakra, Wrags beside him and his crossbow ready to fire another volley. “No…” she was thankful for his courage. But against a foe like Cell? “Nakra run away!” she pleaded. She looked back to those who were retreating and to Nakra. Could she protect both?

“GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE BROTHER!” she heard Ishga cry out.

“Another gnat, eh? Not bad aim. Too bad poison doesn’t hurt me that much.” Cell turned his attention to his attacker and recharged his attack, “Kamehame…HAAAAA!” Cell sent the giant blast straight at Nakra, Eclair struggling to make the forcefield reach him.

As the beam died, Eclair felt the planet cry out and she saw the brutalized bodies of Nakra and their Wrags. Eclair’s heart and breathing stopped, body moving on its own, moving towards her friend. “Nak…Nakra?” she whimpered, eyes watering as she closed in on the corpses. “Nakra get up…” and dropped to her knees, pulling the still warm body towards her. “My fault.” She cried softly as she felt his body go limp in her arms. “I failed…” Eclair’s breathing grew erratic.

“Really? You’re weeping over such a creature? They’re walking piles of muck! Then again, you ARE a human.” 

Eclair looked up to Cell and her words turned from tearing herself down, “No. It’s because of him.” The barrier protecting the rebels began to crack as she felt something tremendous begin to well up inside her. All she felt then was a scream that was filled with her agony and anger…

 

Frieza’s eyes grew as he watched the monitor before him. “250,000…670,000…1,350,000. What is happening?!” he couldn’t believe these readings. 

Beerus barged into the room, Whis hot on his trail. “Frieza what did you call me for?! Oh-”

The readings were now at 5,000,000. “That…That’s from Eclair’s chip yes?” Whis asked, his voice astonished. The numbers kept climbing then dropped to a flatline. 

“It can’t read anymore. What the hell is happening down there?!” Frieza swallowed the lump in his throat. Just a moment ago she was at Ginyu’s level. Then she was above him, Frieza, now there was nothing?! 

“Whis! Show us now!” Beerus ordered, the angel following the command without hesitation. 

He pulled out his staff and closed one eye, allowing them to see where Eclair was. “Wh-what? So soon? How?” he questioned.

Frieza couldn’t believe what he saw. Was this really Eclair? A faint, pink aura surrounded this woman with long pink hair and fiery golden eyes, tears flowing down her cheeks. 

A voice rang out with fury dripping from each word. “Cell…YOU WILL PAY!”

Beerus couldn’t help the words that slipped out, “My Tira…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this massive chapter. 
> 
> I also got to see the new Broly movie, see it if you're able! It was fantastic! I am also getting Jump Force and may try streaming if anyone is interested! Eclair will be created in it! And I MAY start a Naruto story. Test the waters.
> 
> Stay safe and warm everyone!


	13. Chapter 13: A Divine Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cell finally reaps what he has sown in this new and stronger Eclair. What are the extents of this new form? What will Cell's ultimate punishment be? And who is the voice in Eclair's head?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and Cell getting his well deserved comeuppance. I would have uploaded this sooner but I am also writing for Naruto and I was sick with a bad flu for a week. Still have a cough but I'm doing better now. And with this chapter being up; one day before this story's anniversary as well, I'm off to play Jump Force!!!
> 
> Please leave kudos, reviews and share this with your friends! Thank you all for a year of amazing feedback for a story I adore. Here's to another year of Creation!

Any and all fighting had ceased. Cell and the Orkai from both sides stared in awe, many Orkai left agape at the change before them. Eclair was surrounded by a flaring pink aura and her appearance having changed rather drastically; blonde hair was now light pink, long strands now dancing through the strong and sudden breeze that accompanied her transformation. And her eyes were now a glowing golden. Cell felt his stinger vibrate and his pulse quickened, wings even snapping ever so slightly. “This is quite the surprise Eclair. So, is this whole power up via ‘tragic death’ a human thing? Cause this feels nauseatingly familiar.” He had to admit, it was rather disconcerting that he couldn’t feel her power at all. Oh, he felt it spike and flare but, once her transformation began, he lost the ability to pick up her power at all.

Ishga cried out after his brother and moved to dash to their side, only being stopped by Azdush. As the Shaman, he was seeing a special energy that was seeping from his comrade. The area around Eclair was now fueled by this energy, grass and flora growing in what was a dying landscape. Her claims to being a divine creator, he could now believe her wholeheartedly. She could help planet grow healthy once again. “Ishga. Look at the ground around her. There’s life again.”

“But what about Nakra?!” he hollered, trying to break free from the Shaman’s grasp.

Cell turned his attention back to the creatures opposite Eclair, preparing to fire an attack at the men. “Let’s clear the battlefield. Then we can fight with reckless abandon!” he grinned sadistically as he charged a blast.

Cries and shouts of panicking Orkai quieted as the sky went black then a pink shock hit Cell hard, the monster now missing his arm! “Oh ho, what’s this? You summoned lightning? How precious, Eclair. Sad for you this is an easy injury to recover from.” Within moments, a new arm sprouted from the stump with a sickening sound. 

Eclair held Nakra’s body closer for a moment, her current emotional state not picking up the faint life energy that was beginning to slowly flow through the man’s body again. Her anger felt tranquil. Like the eye of a storm. She let Nakra’s body rest upon the newly grown grass and stood, walking with purpose towards the floating Cell. “Ignore them Cell.” She instructed, flora growing wherever her feet touched, small patches of grass and flowers following her wake. “None of these men could give you te challenge you want. You want to fight me so badly? Come and get me.” Her tone was strong as her eyes focused on Cell himself who felt a shiver of anticipation course throughout his whole body.

Cell touched down, his wide grin never fading as he charged his own Ki. “Finally. I’ve waited so long to face you, Eclair. And with you as you are now, this will be so much fun!” 

Ishga and Azdush were now at Nakra’s side. “Brother! We are here!” he pulled the smaller Orkai into his arms. His eyes roamed his brother’s body for any signs of life and felt his body become weightless as he saw the faint signs of breathing! “Shaman Azdush! He’s breathing!” he chuckled breathlessly as Azdush knelt beside the two. “Eklar! Nakra will live!” he shouted with glee.

Azdush indeed felt a pulse in the young man and smiled in relief. “I can take it from here.” He had Ishga lay Nakra flat and took a piece of charcoal out from his pack, scribbling emblems on Nakra’s body. “You focus on this monster, Goddess Eklar. I will see to the wounded.” 

Eclair felt her heart flutter hearing that her friend would recover and took a deep breath. “Every Orkai out there, retreat to safety. There is no Akkah or Khrosh in this fight. This man will destroy the planet if he so wishes. So, leave now and fight each other another day. As Creator, I will kill you Cell. Mark my words.” She declared as the surrounding Orkai took her warning and began retreating to a safer distance, not wanting to miss what would come next. The rebel leaders joined Azdush and Ishga, ready to defend their own.

“It’s about time, Eclair. Now Goddess, let’s have some real fun.” Cell announced, giddy with excitement.

 

Beerus and Whis were waiting for Frieza so they could disembark to Ukor, the emperor filling the Ginyu Force in on the current situation. “Lord Beerus, please calm down. I know you’re eager to see her again but we must approach this with level heads!” Whis told his charge. 

“Level heads, please. This is unprecedented! I haven’t seen her in decades Whis! Frieza has one more minute then we leave without him!” 

“Need I remind you that it is only thanks to Frieza that we can see her again so soon? Just breathe, lord.” Whis sighed as he squeezed his staff, even he was impatient to get back to the planet.

Frieza, the Ginyu Force in tow behind him was processing what he had just heard. They were acting as if this wasn’t Eclair. And He recalled Beerus mentioning another name when Whis showed them what was happening down below. He chose to ignore it for now and entered the room. “Do forgive me for the tardiness, Lord Beerus. But, the Ginyus insist upon seeing Eclair’s growth firsthand.” He told them as the group now filled the room.

“Fine. I’ll allow it. Now, if there are no other interruptions we have to get down there fast!” Flashes of pink catching their attention, everyone looking out to the planet to see pink lightning, sounds of rolling thunder reaching the ship. 

Guldo gulped, “That-that’s coming from Eclair? How the hell can that sound even reach us?!” his eyes bugging out before taking a moment to calm himself. 

“Steel yourself men!” Ginyu bellowed. “Eclair is going through a marvelous fight and we will cheer our comrade on!” Ginyu and his men readying themselves and taking their infamous group pose. “Ginyu Force! Roll out!” 

‘I can never get used to this…’ Frieza bemoaned to himself as the group of men departed for the planet and to check on their trainee, Whis and Beerus observing from high in the sky as the others decided to move closer.

Pink electricity crackled through the air. “Well, it’s a safe bet that her first element is electricity. This is so exciting my lord.” Beerus stayed quiet, sharp eyes finding Eclair and Cell with ease. 

“I can feel Cell but can’t pick up Eclair at all, Captain.” Burter sighed as they flew to where Cell’s power was coming from, everyone dodging lightning strikes as they traveled. 

Jeice squinted his eyes in confusion. “Hey boys, is it just me or is Cell approaching us at high speed? And…is that six power levels similar to his?” 

Frieza barely dodged as Cell flew passed him, clearly having been sent flying their way from some sort of attack, the tyrant almost biting his tongue as a pink being soared passed him as it followed Cell. Eclair landed, slamming her knee into Cell’s abdomen. Soon after those two arrived, six small, blue creatures joined them. “Are those…miniature Cells?” Frieza remarked as they surrounded Eclair and Cell; each one stronger than Captain Ginyu.

Cell caught his breath after having been winded from the previous hit. “Oh and Frieza’s here along with the cheer squad. What, here to help the Goddess?” he mocked as he got back to his feet.

“On the contrary Cell, we’re here to watch and see what this new Eclair is capable of. I would beware that Beerus is here. And he is even more tempermental than you and I combined. But, by all means, have fun!” Frieza smiled, knowing this situation would be handled in some way. Maybe even to where Cell would be out of their hair forever. Red eyes narrowed on Eclair, “Show us the result of this growth, Eclair.” He practically ordered with a smirk on his face

At the mention of Beerus, Eclair felt something tug inside her but ignored it for the time being. The Cell Junior’s cackled and each began charging a Kamehameha blast, Eclair blasting herself upwards. “Cute kids. Too much of a nuisance though.” She commented to herself and focused on the electricity that had been following her, feeling that she could make it hit wherever she wished if she tried. “Divine Chain Lightning!” she called out, pink lightning flying from her fingertips and striking each of the pintsized Cells, frying them to a crisp, the six enemies falling dead.

Cell’s eyes went wide, a rude wakeup call. The Ginyus cheered at the show of incredible power. Even Frieza was impressed, tail twitching as he kept his arms folded behind his back. “All six of my Juniors…dead. In one attack?!” Cell shouted angrily, charging his Ki then flying at his opponent, Eclair dodging to the left, Cell catching her by her hair. Before he could make any comment, Eclair swung her body back, using momentum to have her knee connect to Cell’s jaw, causing him to let her go and she leapt back and spun, delivering a harsh roundhouse to Cell’s head, spinning after a crack reached all their ears. 

With shaking hands, Cell reached up to his head and grit his teeth as he snapped his head and neck back into place. “Gah! Shit!” Cell panted as his body worked to heal itself from the broken neck he just endured. “Not…not a bad attempt. But a broken neck won’t stop me. Try harder.” 

Hatching a plan, Eclair grinned and tilted her head. “Maybe try that tail again. You might actually get a hit in.” 

Cell could feel he would be playing into whatever she would be planning, but his tail might help him pin her down. Even if she pulled it off, he could easily regrow it. So, he didn’t have anything to lose. “As you wish, Goddess. You’ll no doubt make a better meal than that trash from before.” He let his tail extend again. But, he wasn’t going to just charge in. 

Eclair only smiled and summoned more electricity, creating a cage of electricity around Cell. She quickly closed her fist and the cage engulfed Cell, zapping all of his nerve endings, dropping the man to his knees as lightning continued to arc all over his body, paralyzing Cell for the time being. Eclair couldn’t help the slight giggle fit that she felt as she skipped over to Cell. “How the mighty fall. Now, you, my foolish rival, are gonna be my guinea pig. Not like you can fight back for a bit.” She told him, flicking his forehead which he didn’t feel in the slightest. Cell growled as she pressed her hand against his back where his tail began. “You’re so proud of this tail. It’s caused nothing but trouble. I don’t think you need it anymore.” Cell could finally feel something; his tail disconnecting itself from his back, a tingling sensation where his tail once was. “Genetic Rewrite.” Cell watched in horror as his fallen tail disintegrated into a pink shimmer. “No more Cell Juniors. No more absorbing. No more drinking people. Just try growing it back this time.” She smirked as Cell fell forward, catching himself on shaking arms.

Try as he may, Cell’s body couldn’t regrow his tail! Did this mean that his regeneration was completely useless now?! “What the hell did you do to me?!” True he didn’t really need his tail anymore as he was in his Perfect Form, but, the fact that this person somehow changed his body was still a chilling thought to say the least. What else could she take away from him?

“I merely took away something that you didn’t require anymore. Though, your punishment is not over yet.” Her tone now was cold as golden eyes pierced his very being. 

Cell took steps back as she moved forward. “Screw this.” He hissed and shot up into the air. “Like I’m just gonna sit here and let you rewrite me. Not much of a God if you can’t even fly!” As Cell began to fly away, he bonked into a pink wall. Looking around him, he was surrounded by a bubble of pink energy. He could stay afloat, but he could not leave.

“As I said; your punishment isn’t over yet. And you don’t get a say in this case.” She flicked her index finger towards herself, the containment bubble bringing Cell within arm’s reach. Cell felt his anxiety and panic rise as she rested her hand against the bubble. “Genetic Rewrite.” She muttered and Cell cried out as he felt his power fading.

Frieza eyes widened, “Is she doing what I think she’s doing?”

Whis and Beerus floated down to the group below. “She is taking away Cell’s power down to his DNA. Rather impressive if I may say so myself.” Whis told them.

“The Genetic Rewrite is a useful tool in the Creator’s arsenal. It can be used to change a singular person or an entire race to help along the growth of a species. Or in this case, devolve a person. Quite ingenious.” Beerus explained.

The Ginyus felt their blood freeze. “That’s quite the cruel punishment to any warrior.” Ginyu couldn’t believe this was the same woman they trained a few weeks ago.

“His power is barely an ember at this point. She could kill him if she wished. But, you wanted him to suffer for his actions. How admirable, Eclair.” Frieza spoke to himself, feeling something akin to pride as he felt Cell’s power completely vanish. It was a move he approved of; clip your enemy’s wings and keep them alive to remind those who would dare to challenge you. 

Cell collapsed at feeling so weak so suddenly, “Damn…damn you, Eclair.” His vision was blurred as he passed out. 

As Beerus approached Eclair, countless Orkai burst from the trees and surrounding area, cheering loud. “Eklar! Eklar! Long live Eklar the Defiant!” they roared triumphantly, applauding and pumping their fists at their comrade’s victory. Shocking Eclair and the rebels were the red armored Orkai removing their Akkah affiliated colors and bowed before Eclair, Azdush making his way to Eclair with Khrosh at his side. 

“Eclair. You were victorious. Congratulations.” Khrosh bowed his head in respect. “This strength of yours is astonishing, my friend.” 

“Is Nakra alright? Ishga said he was breathing?” she asked, pink aura dying down.

Azdush nodded with a wise yet crooked toothed smile. “He will live. Thanks to you he was able to claw back against death itself. Ishga is watching over him. And, after your fight, the others witnessed that you could bring this planet back to good health and they have joined us. Not bad for a fledgling Goddess.” Stars of joy twinkled in Eclair’s eyes at the news her friend would be safe.

“Very impressive for your first true bout, Eclair.” The familiar rich voice called out, catching Eclair’s attention. She turned to see Frieza, he had a fist to his chin as he chuckled. “Ohoho~ To think you’ve climbed such heights in this short of time. I commend you. Truly.” He congratulated as he felt Beerus at his side, Emperor turning his gaze to the Destroyer.

“He’s not wrong. Your growth is beyond impressive. To gain this form with not even a year of training. An Awakening has not proceeded this fast in eons.” Beerus explained, tail swishing happily. “It has been too long since I’ve seen your power.” He stepped closer to Eclair.

‘Beerus!’ Eclair heard an airy voice call out in her mind, a voice she recognized from the dream she had back on Beerus’ planet. Eclair’s eyes widened as they flickered between pink and gold. ‘It’s been so long! I’ve missed him!’ it cried out in a heartfelt tone. Beerus kept moving closer and Eclair, entirely out of instinct backed away from him. ‘Please don’t run from him! I haven’t seen him in so long!’ 

Ginyu quickly picked up on Eclair’s distress. “Eclair? What’s wrong, soldier?” The Ginyus and Orkai backed up as Eclair’s aura flared.

“My head! In my head! Something is-STAY BACK!” She screamed at Beerus as she gripped both sides of her head, tugging at her hair. The two deities stared in shock at the outburst, moving closer out of concern. “NO! GO AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME!” her cries rang out. She ducked away from the two and ran towards Frieza and the Ginyu Force. 

“Don’t leave, Beerus!” the voice now spoke outloud, Eclair slapping her hands over her mouth.

“Eclair. Answer Ginyu. What is wrong?” Frieza asked, eyes narrowing cautiously. He’d seen her react so negatively only twice before this; when Cell first appeared and their altercation in the Med Bay. He did not like this one bit. As Recoome and Guldo moved to calm Eclair, Frieza gave a glance to the angel and Destroyer. They were taken aback but, Frieza was certain it was for a far different reason than the others. 

“I’ve missed you so, Beerus…” Frieza looked back to Eclair and flinched. Her right eye was pink while the left was gold, both eyes overflowing with tears. 

Eclair whimpered in her voice, tearing her sight away from Beerus. “Get out of my head! I don’t care who you are! Leave me alone!” she cried out, energy spiking until her hair faded from pink back to it’s natural blonde, the woman passing out in Guldo’s arms.

Jeice gave a nervous chuckle as the rest of the Force and even rebels carefully surrounded her. “Hey look, Guldo. Finally got a girl to fall for ya.”

“Oh shut it Jeice. Time and place, jerk.” Guldo scolded and held Eclair carefully. “What was that all about?” the four eyed alien wondered as he pulled out a slightly dusty handkerchief and dabbed Eclair’s eyes.

Frieza narrowed his eyes in thought as Beerus pushed his way to the short alien. ‘She was actively trying to get away from Beerus and Whis. And that voice…what happened in your head, Eclair?’ He felt the tip of his tail twitch in frustration.

“Hand her over, Guldo. Whis and I will ensure she recovers.” Beerus demanded as he stood before the only person keeping him from her.

‘I-I can’t fight Beerus! But, Eclair actually looked scared.’ Guldo was mentally shaking in his boots, close to physically doing so as well. 

Frieza spoke up before Guldo and moved to his henchman’s side. “With all do respect, Lord Beerus. We have healing pods on my ship. Those will work just as well to heal our Goddess. And I doubt she will abandon her mission here. You’re of course welcome to observe her recovery.” Guldo held his breath as did the rest of the Ginyus.

Beerus growled and stepped back. “Fine. You see to it she receives the finest care. We will wait for you in the medical bay. BE quick about it.” He ordered as he and Whis teleported back to Frieza’s ship.

As the two left, a collective sigh was heaved and preparations made to transport Eclair to the Med Bay.


End file.
